1 New Friend Request: Accepted
by Dreamers Deranged
Summary: Going to the other side of the world, Naruto won't let anything get in the way of making his relationship solid. Not even crossdressers, gang members, ex lovers, rampaging otaku or... Dude, f*k the what is that? *Sequel to 1NFR*
1. Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: Can't we just do this once?... It's not in my format?... That's shouldn't matter... Half, bitch, half! These reviews are gonna go in my folder this time... Because you got to keep the reviews from the last fic!... Then this'll be half my format, disclaimer's only going up once. Listen up! We don'ts own Naruto, any Vocaloids that are most likely going to appear (does that make this a crossover? o.O?) or any anime/manga/video games/YouTube vids/bananas/movie quotes/book quotes that will appear in the near future. Got it? Yes? Good. On we go!

Laith, "Yo! New fic just starting and we're already fighting."  
Haldor, "'Cept you didn't get to hear my side of the fight."  
Laith, "So then! Welcome to the sequel of '1 New Friend Request'! For those of you who are new to this, I suggest you go skim that so you could enjoy this. You will most likely be lost as fack. Maybe"  
Haldor, "We would also like to take this time to point out that these notes are not taking place in a chatroom, nor is it in a skit format, because look... quotation marks."  
Laith, "And the following chapter is not in a chatroom. It is in e-mail format, which by ToS standards is not a violation. And if you want to say different, then bitch, bring it."  
Haldor, "Damn straight. 1NFR hasn't been deleted from the site so far, but we are prepared."  
Laith, "Anyway though, let's get into the fic. Everyone! The anticipated sequel..."

* * *

Here We Go Again...

* * *

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **February 1, 2010  
**Sub: **Valentine's Day

I set out some chocolates out to you for Valentine's Day. Do you think I did that too soon?

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **February 1, 2010  
**Sub: **RE:Valentine's Day

If you xpress mailed then then yeah rpolly. if it's just like a normal delivery thing then i'll prolly get them a day or something early. thanks though 8D

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **February 1, 2010  
**Sub: **RE:Valentine's Day

Your welcome. I didn't send any to anyone else over there though. You think they will mind?

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **February 1, 2010  
**Sub: **RE:Valentine's Day

they don't have to know. but i'll most likely shoe it in there faces anyway. i mean rlly? i gots legit japanese chocolate what else am i supposed to do? lol but who else are you giving them to??

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **February 1, 2010  
**Sub: **RE:Valentine's Day

Just my friends. Why? Are you worried about me giving chocolates away to other boys? ;)

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **February 1, 2010  
**Sub: **RE:Valentine's Day

no not rlly. there's no way you could fall for someone else when you've go all this *poses* lol jkjk cereally though should there be a reason for me to be worried?

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **February 1, 2010  
**Sub: **RE:Valentine's Day

I think there should be a reason for me to be worried. Does Usagi-san still like you?

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **February 1, 2010  
**Sub: **RE:Valentine's Day

The Rabbit?? idk. she hasn't mentioned anything and when I bring it up she lols it off and ploays that it don't matter much cuz it's old news. that girl is wired. :/

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **February 1, 2010  
**Sub: **RE:Valentine's Day

She stopped liking you that fast?

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **February 1, 2010  
**Sub: **RE:Valentine's Day

Rabbit's strange that way. she does things normal people can't do. or something like idk. hey can I send you something for Valentines? or should i chill till white Day??

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **February 1, 2010  
**Sub: **RE:Valentine's Day

I'd love to receive something from you on Valentine's Day. Though if you want to wait until White Day, I can do that as well. You can get my address from Neji-nii. :)

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **February 1, 2010  
**Sub: **RE:Valentine's Day

i'm just gonna send you something for V day. y'know if it wasn't for anime i wouldn't know about white day. XXD

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **February 1, 2010  
**Sub: **RE:Valentine's Day

I got that feeling.

.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

.

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **senior year

your in your last year of school ain't ya??

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

Yes, well, almost, the school year's going to start soon. Aren't you going to be a Senior too?

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

nuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!1! not until fall anyway. does that mean that tyour older than me??!

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

I'll be eighteen in December.

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

and i'm 18 in october. guess not then. ah!!! butit's so wired your gonna graduate first.

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

It's not that werid, but I guess I can undertand what you mean. It doesn't matter really though if we're both the same age. Does that bother you?

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

nah i was just trippin a bit. have you figured what you're gonna do after school though? you were tripppin over taht too weren't you?

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

Yeah, but I'm still not sure. I don't want to go to school anymore that's for sure. But I also don't know what I want to start working in either.

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

No modeling for you in the future? kick ass site btw

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

Thank you and I'm not sure. It's not that big an interest for me. It's fun and everything but I still don't know if it's right for me.

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year  
well you could do it fer sure. you guys look hella good in those shots. bet i just made you go red just now huh??

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

Shut up, but thanks. Asakura took them and then Ten-chan when we were both in the picture. They're both excellent photographers in my opinion.

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

no kidding i absolutly heart the way you always play out to be the more inoccent one. this other chick practically eye rapes the camera. cereally if i wasn't so into ya i'd prolly tap that.

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

It's funny you should say that.^^

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

why'd that?

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

Asakura's a boy. XD

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

i'm not gay.

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date:**March 27, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: senior year

You have no idea how hard that made me laugh.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**....**

**.....**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **April 10, 2010  
**Sub: **Golden Week

Do you have any plans for Golden Week?

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **April 10, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Golden Week

i was gonna ask you fuck the what was golden week then i dun remembered that it's like our spring break. uhhh for that there was talk of going to knott's berry farm. damn wish i could've taken you or seomthing.

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **April 10, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Golden Week

What? Not going to Disneyland?

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **April 10, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Golden Week

i don't want totalk about disneyland ever again. we were talking about it and i can't look at that castle ever again. i'll just say that gay sex was involved and that i never want to imagine my country in a position like that and we'll just leave it at that.

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **April 10, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Golden Week

Knowing that much, I'm pretty certain that I don't want to know what you were talking about or why for that matter.

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **April 10, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Golden Week

trust me yo don't. you going to do anything??

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **April 10, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Golden Week

No, not really. I suggested breaking into Tokyo Tower at night to see if anything CLAMPcentric happens. That's a possibility. Other than that, we'll probably stalk some of my father's clients.

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **April 10, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Golden Week

WoW... i'm totally cereal when i say that i am honest to gosh jealous.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**....**

**.....**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Sub: **music biz

you hear how the music biz here's gonna go over there to solve some stuff over??

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: music biz

Yeah, I heard about that possibility. Which is fine by me, I figured I don't like to air travel much.

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: music biz

so you've said. but nuuuu it's a def total go that their doing it and do you noe what that means??!1!

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: music biz

I won't become air sick.

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: music biz

Cute. it also means that I. AM. GOING. TO. JAPAN!1!

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: music biz

Omg! Are you cereal!?!

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: music biz

LIKE TOTAL!!! like how you were able to bring Ten over here sasuke's gonna be able to do the same with me and stuff and cuz it's over the summer and as long as i pass all my classes so i don't get whomped with summer school it's totally cool for me to gos!!!!!!

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: music biz

That's great! Didn't I tell you that we'd see each other again?!

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: music biz

i know i know! this is so totally awsome i'll finally get to see my gf again!1!

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: music biz

Who's your girlfriend?

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: music biz

you are i mean ya know if you wanna be or soemthing.......

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: music biz

Of course! I mean, I would like that very much. =^.^=

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: music biz

Awesome cuz it's awesome!1!! now i'm even mroe stoked on going. XD

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **May 15, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: music biz

That makes two. 8D

**.**

**..**

**...**

**....**

**.....**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **June 6, 2010  
**Sub: **Hetalia Premiere

We went to the Hetalia premiere yesterday. Took some pictures and thought you'd like to see them. I was forced into a cosplay, can you believe that? I don't even like Hetalia very much... (-_-;)

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **June 6, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Hetalia Premiere

lol you have no idea how jealous you guys make so many people. rabbit and marie were foaming all practicle like. mad fangirls, never good to be around. cuz then they'll force you to cosplay for no real damn reason which by me is all fun and good but then i have to hear other people *cough*sasuke*cough* bitch about it. but anyway here's a pic of us yesterday. in order to commemorate the opening XD or something like that idk...

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **June 6, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Hetalia Premiere

Aww, both you and Asakura dressed up as America. I think you look better in it though. I have to admit though, my first cosplay and it wasn't anything from CLAMP, it was kind of weird and that's all I could really focus on. So it wasn't the best time of my life, but everyone was having fun so that was good enough for me.

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **June 6, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Hetalia Premiere

you look good as Taiwan though. heh an asain dressing as an asain just made myself laugh.... but yeah you guys kick ass so idk how you didn't have any fun personal like but yeah i guess you could only really like it like it if it was clamp. xp so obvious hahaha

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **June 6, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Hetalia Premiere

I was actually supposed to be Japan (Did that make you laugh even more? So mean xp...) but because Asakura and Ten-chan couldn't bind my chest down I had to be a girl. And there is the reason why I was the only non-allied nation there.

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **June 6, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Hetalia Premiere

japan's not an allied nation....

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **June 6, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Hetalia Premiere

Whatever. I've only seen three or four episodes, leave me alone.

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **June 6, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Hetalia Premiere

but that's just like a no duh!! i mean its ww2 you should know who's on what side already and stuff!!

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **June 6, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Hetalia Premiere

So I fail at history a bit, no big deal.

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **June 6, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: Hetalia Premiere

that's no just a fail hun, that'sl ike a major epic fail XXD

.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

.

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **June 8, 2010  
**Sub: **hey

hey why haven't you written back?? i've sent you like tons of email :\ you ok??

.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

.

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **June 10, 2010  
**Sub: **what's going on??

are you mad at me?? is it because of the history comment....

.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

.

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **June 13, 2010  
**Sub: **are you made at me??

come on hinata really??!!

.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

.

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Ten (femchugokuaru-msn)  
**Date: **June 15, 2010  
**Sub: **She's mad at you...

I don't know what you said but she's angry. Let her calm down and then try to write to her again. Not so soon though okay?

---

**To: **Ten (femchugokuaru-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **June 15, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: She's mad at you...

think so?

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Ten (femchugokuaru-msn)  
**Date: **June 15, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: She's mad at you...

Know so

.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

.

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **July 12, 2010  
**Sub: **i'll be going to japan soon

we'll be heading out at the end of teh week so guess i'll be seeing you soon. anime expo was last weekend and we ddid a clamp theme for one of the days and though you'd like to see the pic. so there's an attached pic thing wahtever to this....

see ya soon then.

---

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**From: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**Date: **July 13, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: i'll be going to japan soon

Somehow I'm not surprised to see you dressed up as a giant Black Mokona. Looks like you all a lot of fun, jealous right now. Let me know when you are coming in, maybe I'll be able to meet you at the airport?^^

---

**To: **Hyuuga Hinata (clampfan013-msn)  
**From: **Uzumaki Naruto (betchenmeesopie-gmail)  
**Date: **July 14, 2010  
**Sub: **RE: i'll be going to japan soon

that would be epic! id' give you the biggest glomp in front of your cuz just to see his face. ah but then ten might kick my ass so idk.... i'll still let you know the detail. mad heart hugs, i'll c ya soon. 8D!!

* * *

Haldor, "Kay, so we're updating this on Fridays. We're trying to finish Nakama by updating that on Mondays. Then we're gonna start posting Suicide Club up on Wednesdays-"  
Laith, "I think we could do without Suicide Club for awhile. I still got Les Justes with Billie to do. Our last update was Christmas."  
Haldor, "Okay so we'll just do the two and you do what you need to do... Don't you still need to finish Skylines and Turnstiles?"  
Laith, "I know, I know, shut up... What about you?"  
Haldor, "I don't have anything."  
Laith, "... Yeah, you do."  
Haldor, "... Nooo... Do I?"  
Laith, "While you figure that out... Hot damn, we should be writing original fiction and sell it. 'Cause it's not like anything we do is actually canon."  
Haldor, "Yeah, well, we should do a lot of things that we don't. So then, we have work to do... Speaking of, I got to get to work soon."  
Laith, "Show off."  
Haldor, "So leave a word, like what your seeing? Just because Naru and Hina are on good terms don't mean there won't be no drama! Omfgs! What's a fic without drama?"  
Laith, "A non-dramatic fic?"  
Haldor, "Shut up."  
Laith, "Til next time, loves!"  
Haldor, "And don't forget to review! Also, we got a new poll on the profile, check that out. Let us know if you wanna see Usagi in this. We're weren't gonna put her in, but she seems to be kinda popular with people, so, yeah, drop a line, kay~?"


	2. Japan or Bust

Laith, "So according to the poll, the majority of you wanted the Rabbit in this fic."  
Haldor, "And if you didn't, you should've voted."  
Laith, "In all actuality, the most popular option was the joke option with the banana..."  
Haldor, "Truthily, that wasn't an innuendo. So... yeah.. Don't know what you people were thinking."  
Laith, "Cereally though, wtf were you guys thinking it meant? We are curious."

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, made a big ass deal about it last chapter, but just wanted to say that the card game that Naru and Sasu play, idea came from Seven Little Killers. We borrowed it and twisted it a bit, 'cause it's awesome.

* * *

Japan or Bust

* * *

"Seventy-four. Seventy-five. Seventy-six. Seventy-seven. Seventy-eight..."

TenTen yawned loudly and quite comically ontop of Hinata's bed. She stretched for the umpteenth time on the other girl's bed while watching her brush her hair exactly one hundered times through for probably the fifth time already that morning. She did a quick review of the room to take in the total damage done to the room since her friend had gotten out of bed.

Dresses, petticoats, jumpers, blouses, and skirts; all of them were strewn about, having been worn for a second before stipped off and left where they fell. Hinata went around in her bare underwear for the better part of the morning, oblivious to her scantily clad body much to TenTen's amusement in the search of the perfect outift. Of course after she had found something she was happy in, there was the matter of accessories.

Should she wear a bonnet? Tone down to a head dress? Maybe just some clips? And where was that butterfly clip she liked to wear? Oh, there was that rose headband she never wore. Oh, but the color was all wrong, wasn't it? If she wore this around her neck would it seem like too much? Earings? No, that's over doing it. Should she change to a lower cut neckline? For the necklace of course. A ring is fine, right?

Socks? Stockings? Full length or thigh high? Combine both? Would stripes look weird? Stick with the hearts, right? She couldn't fine the ones with the ribbon ontop. Why couldn't she find the one with the ribbon?! Dammit, TenTen why were you not helping her find them?!

After accessories came the matter of shoes...

Heels? Platforms? Flats? The ankle boots would work too. And there are the ones with the cat print on them. Didn't she have regular Mary Janes? Oh, but are those too plain? But then the other's would call too much attention to them, wouldn't they? It's not an overboard look, so the flats would work fine. On second thought, she'll try on the platforms...

Finally, when she was clothed and had her shoes picked out, Hinata pulled the butterfly clip out of her hair and began to brush. And never stopped.

"Ninety-six," she counted again, not realizing that this was the fifth time she was counting the number. "Ninety-seven. Ninety-eight. Ninety-nine. One hundered."

TenTen sat up and flung her legs over the side. She was eager to see if Hinata would actually stop this time and instantly sweatdropped when Hinata pulled the brush through her tresses once more.

"Okay," TenTen announced and walked over to her. She pulled the brush right out of the other girl's hand. "I think five hundered times is enough. We're gonna be late."

"L-late?!" Hinata exclaimed. "What time is it?! Did I take too long?! I did, didn't I?! I knew I should've planned this last night! I can't believe we're going to miss them come in! Why-?!"

TenTen clamped her hand over Hinata's mouth to shut her up. "Hina-chan," she laughed. "Their flight's not coming in until this afternoon."

Hinata moved TenTen's hand away from her. "Then why are we late?" she asked. "I was gonna ask you to do my make-up still."

"As much as I would love that," TenTen smirked. "We don't have any more time to play around. We're gonna be late."

Hinata cocked her head to the side. "Late for what?"

"For school of course!"

The cheerful way she chippered the statement caused Hinata to not compute the sentence immediately. When it had though, she practically exploded.

"What do you mean 'school'?!" she yelled and went around to look for her uniform. "Augh! Why didn't you say something earlier?!"

"And miss your morning episode?" TenTen laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Hinata let out a frustrated little shriek and pushed TenTen out of her room. She slammed the door shut and immediately went about getting herself together while her supposed best friend was sprawled out in the hallway, laughing heartily.

"It's only a half day!" TenTen called out to her happily. "You can always think of that to make you feel better!"

Hinata opened her door just wide enough to throw her bag at her before going back to putting her uniform on. TenTen expertly dodged it and continued to laugh, not taking notice of Hanabi walking by the scene and inspecting the ongoing's first hand.

"What's going on?" the young girl asked.

"Just your sister being weird," TenTen answered with a huge smile.

Hanabi blinked. "Is that why she was running around naked today?"

TenTen sighed heavily and stood up from the floor, picking the bag up with her. "She wasn't naked," she corrected. "She was in her underwear. But yeah, that's why she was running around."

"Does it have to do with those boys visiting us this time around?"

"Yeah, something like that." TenTen grinned down at the shorter girl. "Your sister's got an American boyfriend. A weird as hell boyfriend, but one none the less."

Hanabi stared back up at her before moving to stare at the closed door pensively. "Is he better than Inuzuka-san?" she asked after awhile.

"Heh? Oh, yeah. Tons better." TenTen nodded at her ascertain and placed her hands on her hips. "This kid's got nothing on that bastard."

"How?" Hanabi continued to question.

"Well..." TenTen trailed off into a sigh. "I don't think he knows everything that happened between your sister and me, but he's not someone who will judge me on that. That I know for sure. And I know he likes her for who she is, but for who she really is. Those two things alone, get my approval."

"Anything else?"

"Y'know how when we got back she started to do a lot more stuff, talking a lot more, and all that?" TenTen asked in turn and got a nod back. "Yeah, he's the one that got her to start doing all that. So as far as I could tell, he's got Asakura's approval too."

Hanabi's eyes widened by a fraction before her expression fell into a warm smile. "That's great."

"Yeah, I know, right?" TenTen laughed. "I dunno what the hell happened, she just started saying all this 'If I don't like the way my life's going then I should do something to change it' stuff and here we are today. Watching her run around the house naked."

"I thought she wasn't naked."

"She wasn't... but that kind of would have been awesome if she was. Perfect blackmail."

"And you're her best friend?"

"Being a best friend means you have access to the perfect blackmail. Remember that."

Hinata's bedroom door slammed open and the girl herself came out, not very pleased at the moment. She grabbed the bag from TenTen's hand and stormed off for the front door.

TenTen laughed again and chased after her. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

* * *

Neji always had some sort of repsect for his peer. Sasuke wasn't someone that he interacted with on a regular basis, for no particular reason. It wasn't until after their Winter Vacation that others actually saw them converse on topics outside of the typical school related ones and that was most likely because of the incredibly ridiculous events that they went through, even if they weren't all deliberate. In any case, outside of his friend's influence, Neji had found Sasuke to be the same as him. Non-abnormal in any way and while he was a little surprised at first, was comforted in knowing that the other boy was just as ordinary as he was.

The twenty plus hour direct flight to Tokyo proved him wrong.

"I'll see your Love Game," Naruto smirked. "And raise you a Bad Romance."

"I'll just kick your ass with a Poker Face," Sasuke replied. "Cornered ya bitch."

"Shove it up your vagina."

Both Sasuke and Naruto had been playing the same game for the past two hours, and none of it made sense to him. Before that they were doing a sort of acopella karaoke, and before that they made meat houses out of their food and acted out a spontaneous script in which the ball of butter was having an affair with the baby carrot.

It wouldn't have been too weird, if they chose not to also act out a rather descriptive and loud sex scene that ended with the blonde shouting about a voyeur outside of the "window" that happened to be the butter ball's husband. It was then that a flight attendant asked them to knock it off, to which they laughed behind their hands like third graders. (1)

Neji was practically astounded at how dramatic a change it was from the Sasuke he saw at school to the one paling around with his proclaimed best friend. He was also surprised at how Sasuke's older brother was completely unfazed by everything. It was during the building of the meat houses that Neji had caught his eye and silently questioned him after it. The older Uchiha shrugged behind his book and continued to read.

Neji sighed heavily and rubbed at his temples. He wanted fresh air...

"Alright," Sasuke began, peering over his hand of cards at the boy in front of him. "You in or out?"

Naruto narrowed her eyes back at him, a mischevious little smile playing on his lips. "In."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Totally."

"Okay," the other boy sighed. "Let's seem 'em."

The two teens took a deep breath and slapped their cards down on the small table like surface at the same time. Sasuke cried out in excitement as he smacked his hand against one of Naruto's jacks while the blonde did the same to his only heart card.

"War!" they both yelled and cut the deck of cards on the side in half, flipping five over each.

"Three Kings!" Naruto shouted. "Jesus points!"

"But I slapped your jack!" Sasuke exclaimed. "That means you have to reverse it!"

"Dammit!" swore Naruto. "Neji, what's the score?"

Neji was working his fingers against his temples. "What now?"

"Nine," Itachi answered from behind his book, not missing a beat.

"Quick!" Naruto went on. "Divide by pi! What is it?"

"Blueberry!"

"Ew, that's gross."

"Cherry?"

"Predictable."

"Then I choose Apple," Sasuke decided. "Because Apple pie is all American and so is Jesus."

"Dammit!" Naruto cried out and threw his cards in the air.

"Can I just ask," Neji began carefully. "I mean, I've been watching this game go on for... I'm not even sure how long anymore, and I can't seem to make it out. Can I get an explanation of the rules, please?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke blinked at him before turning back to face each other.

They answered simultaneously, "We don't know..."

Neji's eye twitched. "Okay," he said, standing up from his seat. "I'll come back when we start landing, but right now, I just need to get away."

"If you wanted to keep your sanity," Itachi directed at him, "should've done that sooner."

While the other two sniggered none too discreetly, Neji huffed off to where his father and company were to try to get his headace to disappear. Once he was gone, Naruto stretched his arms up until they popped.

"Hey," he said to his friend next to him. "If Sasuke and me didn't know fuck the what we were goin' on 'bout, how'd you score it?"

"I just said a random number," Itachi answered, once again not looking up from his book. "I figured you guys weren't playing a real game once you got to the part where you were labeling the cards after Lady Gaga songs."

"I thought that was the only part of the game that was real," Sasuke said while gathering the cards together again.

"Now, why would you think that?" his brother asked him.

Sasuke shrugged. "We've done stranger things... Speaking of strange things, why'd you decide to come along?"

"I have some business to do in Tokyo," Itachi replied.

"Is that all we're gonna get?" Naruto questioned.

Itachi peered over his book and took a serious look at the blonde. "It's better for you to not know."

Sasuke snorted. "That's what you said about the whole Tire Barn thing, we're the ones that ended up bailing you out."

"You are not supposed to talk about that." Itachi's eyes narrowed from behind the pages. "Ever."

"Just saying," the younger brother continued, "if you don't tell us, you might end up needing our help. I can drive now, y'know."

"Not in Japan you can't," Itachi pointed out. "Not until your eighteen."

"Lawl," Naruto laughed. "Idunthink it's chill for you to go on 'bout the law when it's so obvious like that you're not doing anything that's an exact legal thing."

"Yeah," agreed Sasuke. "Really? What the hell? Didn't you say you were gonna quit this shit when you got into school? Thought you were gonna be a cop or something."

"Yeah, 'cause ya know, that ain't irony or anything," Naruto grinned.

Itachi sighed and put his book down, pissed off that he had been reading the same damn line since their conversation started. "Look, if there's something you really want to do, then you have to do the opposite in order to gain a perspective of what you're dealing against."

Sasuke snorted and started to deal the cards out again. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"What're we playing?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke shrugged and kept passing cards out. "It's not like we're condeming you or anything," he directed at his brother. "'Cause God knows we're not exactly law abiding teens, we just find your motives behind the things you do to be a little... What would you call them?"

"Skanky?" Naruto offered, to which Sasuke made a face.

"Skanky?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded and went on thoughtfully. "Like, 'That was a real skank move you pulled.' or 'That dual face of a bitch skanked us before.'."

"Seriously," Sasuke began while putting the remaining deck to the side, "I think you have some gender confusion issues."

"Yeah, fuck you too..." Naruto waved his hand to the side while lifting his set of cards up with his other. "Basically, this gitstack's (2) saying that it's a total shifty eye sit where you throw shade at cops but skank the crooks out at the same time. Cereally, what's your trip? Y'know you're gonna end up gettin' majority of your friend's salad's tossed if a popo you be."

Itachi blinked only once at him before leaning a bit inwards towards his brother and saying quite clearly, "How are you able to manage such a character?"

"Years of desensitivity has made it my second nature," Sasuke replied. "More or less that is."

"I applaud you on such a feat."

"Thank you kindly, t'was not a easy task to accomplish."

"I gather not."

Naruto threw his cards up in the air again. "You both blow!"

* * *

Hinata shifted for the umpteenth time in her seat. She glanced up at the clock and willed it with all of her mind to tick by faster. It was so close to that final bell, why couldn't it go faster?! She had so much to do. She had to run back home, change and get ready all over again, get to the airport, be in the right place at the right time...

Okay, so it wasn't that much to do, but dammit all, she just wanted to be done with school already.

She started to bob one of her feet impatiently, still watching that clock. When it seemed as though it was more willing to go backwards instead, she turned towards TenTen next to her and gave her a sad puppy look. TenTen looked back at her and smiled warmly, silently telling her that soon, they'd be done soon.

She huffed and stuck her bottom lip out slightly, looking completely adorable. She didn't want to wait anymore, she wanted to see him now. Despite the fact that he had indirectly insulted her intelligence. And most likely didn't mean to. She would have to apologize for that wouldn't she? Most likely. This only made it even more difficult for her to wait patiently in her seat.

By the time the final bell signaled the end of the day it took all her will power to stop herself from shouting out in joy. She did however, leap up from her seat and throw everything of hers into her bag and tap her foot repeatedly as TenTen took her time gathering her own belongings together.

"We've still got five hours or so before the plane actually lands, Hina-chan," she laughed. "Calm down or you'll get wrinkles."

Hinata gasped quietly and reached up for her forehead. "No I won't! Stop saying that! I still look the same as when I was sixteen."

"Yeah, yeah, just try to calm down. Otherwise you're gonna faint when you see him again and I'm pretty sure you don't want to do that again."

Hinata blushed deeply. "I didn't faint when I met him," she said quietly. "I fainted when I figured out the possibility of meeting him."

"That doesn't really make it any better." TenTen closed her bag up and stood from her seat. "Let's get going then."

The second they tried to leave their desks, they were blocked off by a shaggy haired someone that neither one of them were too happy with anymore.

"What do you want?" TenTen scowled at him.

Kiba glanced down at the tile uncomfortable before looking back directly at Hinata. "Would it be alright if I borrowed your notes from English yesterday, Hyuuga? I really need to study for the test next week."

"And Hina-chan doesn't?" TenTen asked him. "You're so sure she doesn't need to go over them herself."

"I thought that before I came over to ask-" He started and was interrupted by TenTen.

"So now she's not smart enough and needs to study like you?"

"I didn't say that!" Kiba growled. "Dammit, I just wanted to borrow notes from someone that I knew actually payed attention, I didn't come over to hassle anyone! That's your job!"

"Hey!" Hinata snapped at him. "You don't speak to her that way. Ever. You too, Ten-chan. Don't start something that no one meant to start."

Hinata set her bag down on TenTen's table and opened it up again with a little frustrated breath. "It's fine, Inuzuka-kun, you can borrow them." She pulled out a set of notebook paper and handed them over to him. "Just give them back on Monday, they're part of the packet we need to turn in, remember that."

Kiba took them from her carefully. "Thanks," he said. "I appreciate it, Hi-.. Hyuuga."

Hinata's chest clenched slightly at the forced semi-formality. "Your welcome."

She buckled her bag up again. "Come on, Ten-chan, we've got a busy day."

"I was wondering," Kiba started up again, catching Hinata's attention again and TenTen's disdainful stare. "Hyuuga, would it be okay if we-"

"Hina-chaaaan!"

Hinata was hurled backwards from her stance and into the embrace of her cross-dressing friend right after he launched himself into their classroom. Their other friend called Mitchi walked in normally, his overly slouched posture making his red hair bounce up and down slightly with each step.

"What're you doing with this jerk?!" Haku exclaimed. "We can't waste time, right?! We have to make you pretty for your boyfriend, right?! Hina-chan, let's get going! I wanna meet him too! 'Cause y'know you can't be official until I give my approval! Ten-chan's not the only one who has a say, you know that~!"

"If you keep holding her neck like that," Mitchi directed at him, "she's going to stop breathing."

Haku instantly let go of his grip around Hinata's neck, letting the girl get in a good gasp of fresh air.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" TenTen yelled at him. "You almost killed her!"

"I was excited," Haku shrugged. "Anyway, let's go! I gotta choose your outfit, and do your make-up, and we have to do something differect with your hair."

"I was gonna do her make over," TenTen told him. "I approved of an outfit this morning and she left the make-up in my hands."

"No offense, Ten-chan," Haku said delicately in that effeminate voice of his. "You're a good friend and all, but you're not exactly the best at giving make overs."

TenTen instantly blanched. "What the hell?!"

"You're both gorgeous," Haku went on. "That's the truth, but Hina-chan's different from you and despite your best intentions, you don't really bring out her best features because you're so used to bringing out your own."

He stepped in between them and swept TenTen's hair away from her face. "See, you've got these high cheek bones, so you use blush to bring them out. You're eyes are brown so you can use heavy liner around them, and because you can use dark colors on your eyes, you can wear any color on your lips really."

He then turned around to face Hinata and swept her hair away from her face. "Hina-chan doesn't have cheek bones like you. Her face is round and that gives her full cheeks, the blush would not compliment her at all. Her eyes are lighter than yours, so she can't wear black eyeliner easily. She needs browns or at least a really thin swipe of black. Her eyelashes are long, so you can use mascara on her and not even need eyeliner. And because her complexion is paler than yours, she can't wear dark colors on her lips, and she should stay away from mattes. Pink and nude glosses are best."

Haku let Hinata's hair fall away before turning towards the other boy in their group. "And Mitchi-"

"Just stop right there," the red head cut him off. "We get it."

"Okay!" TenTen annonced loudly. "Now that I know the main differences between Hina-chan and me." She paused and grabbed Hinata's hand. "I get to do her make-up now!"

TenTen sprinted out from the room with Hinata flying behind her. Haku yelled after them and ran just as fast from the room. He poked his head back in and called out to the only one of their group who didn't seem to enthuiastic about the whole situation.

"Mitchi!" he cried out. "Help me take Hina-chan back! I wanted to make her pretty for her boyfriend!"

"You know where she lives," he said non too helpfully and strolled out at his own pace.

Kiba watched the entire ordeal in front of him quietly. It was only after Haku's last aggravated growl and comment the red head on being lazy that he was left entirely alone in the classroom and muttered a single word to himself.

"Boyfriend?"

* * *

"Mum mum mum mah."

"Mum mum mum mah."

"I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays."

"Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me. I love it."

"Love, game, intuition play the cards with Spades to start."

"And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart."

Oddly enough, the card game they were playing now wasn't even poker. Itachi had found himself in a three-way card game of 'Go Fish' and he still wasn't sure how his little brother and friend ended up sining 'Poker Face'. Not that he was displeased or anything, it was quite entertaining, he just wished that logic applied to the two. In anything they did.

"Hey," Naruto interrupted the flow of the song, "y'know what I just kinda realized what was kinda weird?"

"That two seemingly straight boys know the lyrics to a Lady Gaga song?" Itachi suggested.

"Like we're the only ones," Naruto waved off. "Y'know you love her too."

"Itachi's one of those that doesn't like anything that a lot of people like," Sasuke clarified while studying his cards. "He doesn't like The Beatles, y'know."

"No effing way!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm not like, the greatest Beatle fan evar, but some of their songs kick ass."

"They're lyrics are too one-dimensional for me to understand them being a phenomenon," the elder told them. "Do you have any Kings?"

"So he says," Sasuke said and handed over a card. "But I heard him hum 'Hey Jude' the other day."

"No, you didn't."

Sasuke ignored the denial and turned towards Naruto. "Got any Aces?"

"Go fish." Naruto turned towards Itachi. "Any three's?"

"Go fish."

Naruto reached for the deck in the middle of them. "But nah, I was talking about what the hell was taking-"

"Fish playing 'Go Fish'. Heh, that doesn't amuse me like I thought it would."

With a loud plop, Usagi fell into Neji's abandoned seat next to Naruto. "Deal me in, yeah?"

Sasuke set his hand down and dealt the newcomer her own set of cards.

"What took ya so long?" Naruto asked her. "Thought I'd have to send a search party after you."

"So dramatic," Usaig grinned with a roll of her eyes. "But no, omg, you wanna know what I found out?"

"Seeing as how you just came back from the bathroom," Itachi began, "No, not really."

"Okay, so I was sitting on the toilet," Usagi started.

Itachi sighed. "And she goes on anyway," he muttered to himself.

"And so not only did I realize that you can totally pull a Homer and fall asleep," she went on.

"Wait," Sasuke stopped her. "You fell asleep on the toilet?"

"Only for like a few hours or something," she replied. "Whatever, I was tired, haven't slept since... I dunno, what time are we in now?"

"What?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah," she went on. "What time are we in? Is like, tomorrow already?"

"I think in our time zone it would already be tomorrow as well," Sasuke told her.

"So, it's today?" Naruto asked.

"Wouldn't that be yesterday?" Usagi asked him in turn.

"How would it be yesterday?"

"Because if it's always tomorrow in Japan, and yesterday is now today, then technically, we're still in yesterday. Right?"

"But if today is yesterday, then when we get into Japan doesn't yesterday turn into tomorrow, today?"

"I don't think it works that way," Itachi said.

"You can't tell them that," Sasuke told him. "Just let them come up with whatever the hell they want and pray to God that you don't get involved in it."

"Anyway," Usagi announced. "When I came out of the bathroom, you'll never guess what I heard from the steward person people."

"Japanese?" Naruto guessed.

Usagi smacked him upside his head. "Yes, smartass, but I heard the name Megurine Luka and that got me putting two and two. This plane goes back and forth with peeps, ne?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded.

"So it don't belong to anyone exclusive like or something. What if Luka-san get's the plane next? What if she's gonna be at the airport we be at soon?! Ah! This is epic! We totally have to play Japarazzi!"

"You don't even know if she'll be there," Sasuke said. "And even if she is by some old played out plot twist, we are not going to play celebrity stalker again."

Itachi raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Again."

"You're not the only one who gets into shit 'round here," Naruto directed at him. "But I still think you're the bad influence that made us do it."

"What?"

"You're the devil!"

"So yeah!" Usagi exclaimed. "Totally even more stoked now to land! Aaah~! Japan! Pinch me!"

Itachi kicked her shin.

"Fuck!" Usagi yelled and grabbed her leg. "That hurt you stupid gitstack!"

"You seemed too happy," the elder said matter-of-factly. "Couldn't have that."

"Dude," she directed at Sasuke. "Your brother's a jerk."

"You liked him," the other retorted.

"No, I said he was hot. Like... Damn, can't think of an example."

"Ayanami," Naruto suggested.

"Ah, perfect," Usagi smiled. "Evil and gorgeous. Schneizel would be a good one too."

Sasuke stared hard at Naruto. "You're the one with a girlfriend? That was completely gay."

"You were the one that wanted to give it to him up the ass," Usagi reminded him.

Itachi's eyes widened as he stared at his brother. "What?"

Sasuke flushed considerably. "That- She is taking that completely out of context."

"No she isn't," Naruto argued. "If I remember right, you were all like, 'Naruto, you are so hot, I wanna give it to you.'."

Usagi started to laugh so hard that she couldn't breathe while Sasuke spluttered about indignantly.

"That is not what happened!" he yelled. "And you know it's not! You were fighting over it too! You wanted to top me!"

Itachi suddenly felt the need to abandon the trio of teens himself as Neji had. It was sweet relief when the captain announced they would be landing soon.

"Omg! We're gonna be in Japan!" both Naruto and Usagi shouted excitedly.

"We gotta go to Tokyo Tower," Usagi said, determination in her eyes.

"Shinju Bridge."

"Daikinyama."

"Akihabara."

"Temples."

"Clubs."

"Karaoke bars!" they cheered out simultaneously and bursted into a fast excited talk that only the two of them understood.

"Why aren't you that excited?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"Even if I were to show excitement," Sasuke replied, "it would never amount to what their showing right now."

Itachi studied the pair carefully before nodding in agreement. "No, probably not."

"Can we at least stalk seiyuus?" Usagi pleaded to Sasuke, Naruto nodding next to her.

Sasuke let out a small growl. "No stalking!"

* * *

Hinata had showed the outfit she picked out that morning to Haku and received his approval. He went about through all of her belongings for better stockings and petticoats. Mitchi waited in the hallway while she dressed and was able to re-enter and sit next to TenTen on the bed while Haku went about finishing up on Hinata.

"What's he like?" Haku asked while brushing Hinata's hair out.

"Isn't brushing your hair too much bad or something?" TenTen asked. "Because she brushed her hair out about five hundered times this morning."

"How did you have enough time for that?" Mitchi questioned.

"I woke up early," Hinata said quietly, looking a little embarassed as she remembered her morning escapade.

Accepting the answer, Mitchi stood up and announced that he was leaving.

Haku paused his actions and turned to face the boy. "Why?"

"I'm still in my uniform," he answered simply. "I'm gonna go home and change."

"You're not gonna go to the airport with us."

"Just come pick me up when you're done here," he shrugged and opened the door himself. "Are you gonna stay in your uniform too?"

"Would there be enough time for me to change clothes?" Haku asked Hinata.

"The flight comes in after five," TenTen told him. "We've got time to spare."

"We'll get you after I change," Haku directed at the red head. "That okay?"

"Fine with me," he said and left.

Haku sighed and went back to playing with Hinata's hair. "I don't know what's wrong with him sometimes."

"He's always been like that though," Hinata said. "I think that as far as I've known him, I've only seen Mitchi show emotion towards something twice."

"Once for me," TenTen commented. "Wait, is one of those times that Wii thing at the game store."

"Yes."

"Yeah, then once for me." TenTen hopped off the bed. "I'm gonna change too. I'll be back."

TenTen left the room without any more notice, leaving Haku to gab away with Hianta as he plugged in in a hair curler and pulled sections of her hair apart.

"So like I was saying," he went on, "what's this boy of your like? But I mean really like, not what you already told me."

"Um..." Hinata bit her bottom lip and thought about the best way to describe Naruto. "He actually kind of reminds me of you a lot. Except louder and a little more annoying at times."

"I'm annoying?" Haku sweatdropped.

"Well you are rather forceful at times," Hinata flushed. "Not that it's anything bad, I actually admire a trait like that. I guess it's Mitchi gets frustrated with it a bit that it comes off as being annoying."

"Everything's annoying to him though. Loose curls okay? I didn't want to do ringlets, seems too overbearing for just today."

"Ringlets don't look good on me anyway."

"Hina-chan, there's no way for you to not look good!"

"While I disagree, thank you all the same." Hinata took a quick look at herself in the mirror she was place in front of and gave her a critical look over. "I wonder what he'll think of me in this."

"If he doesn't like it, he's just as much of a jerk as Inuzuka," Haku scoffed.

Hinata restrained herself from shaking her head."He isn't like that. He's actually a lot like us, if not more. He's an actual otaku, cosplays and everything. I don't think I ever showed any of you the pictures he's sent me. Huh, I thought I had actually, why did that slip my mind?"

Haku accidently pulled on some of her hair. "Really?! Perfect for you then, no way he'll disprove of anything you wear. I was afraid that he'd be another one to make you second guess everything you put on in the morning. Though I guess you're still doing that anyway from what Ten-chan's been saying. There! I'm done! Lemme just put this in."

He put in a small floral flip in front of the rubber band he used to make a small side ponytail. Haku felt a small lump in his throat when she looked up at him with her head tilted to the side slightly. He put a hand to the side of her face and looked back at her softly, right before changing his demeanour to an excitable one and crying out, "It's not fair! Hina-chan, you're too cute to have all your attention hogged up by some boy!"

Hinata blushed slightly and stood up from her seat. She gave him a hug and a reassuring smile. "You'll still be one of my best friends, don't worry about me ignoring any of you."

A sad little smile wormed it's way onto Haku's face as he hugged her back. "Yeah, I know." He let her go and pushed her back onto the seat he made for her. "Okay, I'm gonna do your make-up."

TenTen walked back into the room, dressed in a pair of track pants and tanktop. She had pulled her hair back in it's usual fashion, though a little messier and threw herself back on the bed.

"Perfect timing," Haku directed at her. "Pay attention, I'm gonna show you how to do her make-up right."

"I do her make up fine," the other girl responded warily. "She always comes out looking good enough."

"Good enough is not okay," Haku replied. "Hina-chan always needs to look her best."

"Fine," TenTen groaned and sat up. "I'm paying attention, teacher, if it'll make you hurry up any faster."

"Good." Haku smiled and collected everything he put out to use. "So after this, we'll go to my place so I can change, then pick up Mitchi. We'll go the airport straight from there."

"Are we using the bus?" TenTen asked.

"Just until we get to that boy's house," Haku replied. "I'll bully him into taking their car."

"And then I'll get to drive!" TenTen exclaimed.

"But you just got your license," Hinata said. "Is that a good idea?"

"I gotta get better some how," TenTen told her. "What better way than to drive?"

"And that's always an adventure," commented Haku.

"You have no idea." TenTen shook her head slowly. "Seriously, with all the stuff we do with just you around, I can't imagine what our 'adventures' are going to be like with them around."

"Ooh, now that sounds promising." Haku laughed. "I'm looking forward to meeting these new friends of yours even more."

"I really hope no one gets arrested," Hinata said. "Again."

* * *

(1) True story, except we were at a restraunt, one of those fancy french ones and the meat house was made out of pate and the baby carrot was actually an escargot. Yup, happened last year when we were celebrating our sister's 18th birthday. One of the best memories ever. :)

(2) Gitstack: English terminology meaning asshole. Best. Deviantart. Find. EVAR!!

Laith, "Ah~ Why do we fail?"  
Haldor, "Not even a week into a new fic and we fail at proper updating."  
Laith, "It's not totally our fault though. It's... who was the one that produced BioShock 2?"  
Haldor, "... Idk... Well, whatever, we finally saved up for it, bought it and haven't stopped playing."  
Laith, "It's pretty much been like when we started reading 'Seven Little Killers'. Which you should totally check out, btw. It is awesome and will make you cry. It made him cry."  
Haldor, "You cried too!"  
Laith, "Yeah, but I have PTSD, and the whole episode with China brought on flashbacks, which is a legitimate excuse for me crying."  
Haldor, "...Whatever *cough* So omg, we're pretty much serving up at least three sub-plots in this fic."  
Laith, "Everything should tie in semi-smoothly. Our main focus should be NaruHina but we'll prolly get sidetracked with Itachi's tie in. It just seems like a little more fun to play around with 'cause everything else is gonna be a lot more cereal."  
Haldor, "So yeah, what d'you guys think let us know, keep us informed. Unless it's about the whole putting Usagi in here if you didn't want to see her, you should have voted. We told you it was there. And for the three that did, sorry guys, we run by a democratic system."

* * *

**Anonymous Replies :)**

Neon Kiiroi: Aw, hun, you're compliment made us smile so much. Thanks.^^

Hali-chan: Haha, yeah, Hinata was actually ticked about the history comment, but there's a reason behind that, we'll get into later on in the story. A lot of background info is gonna be shared in this fic. But omg, we both remember you from L::O::V::E... you never reviewed after that uber long chapter. Thought you just stopped reading it, but thanks for checking this one out. Says a lot about it.

* * *

**Next Week Preview (Yeah, we'll do these too, why not?)**

"I saw her! I saw Luka!"

"What?! She's actually here?!"

"Fuck..."

"What?"

"You remember what I told you happened at the J-Music Tour? Well, this is exactly how that one started."

"I still beat you out. This is the third one I'll be involved in."

"Adventure time!"


	3. Japarazzi

Laith, "So we have a bit of an interaction for you guys!"  
Haldor, "When you get to the chase scene, we totally recomend opening another window or whatever you need to do, just play Bad Reputation by Joan Jett. And it has to be Joan Jett, her's is the only version that will ever be bomb."  
Laith, "Avril Lavigne's cover's okay."  
Haldor, "It sucks ass. Totally does not compare to the original."  
Laith, "Well, yeah, it's not gonna be better than the original because she isn't Joan Jett, but she did what she could and made it work for her so it's okay."  
Haldor, "Why're you defending her? You don't even like Avril Lavigne."  
Laith, "No, but I hate when people unnecessarily rip on covers. No one is ever going to do a cover of a song that is the same as the original, because they aren't the one who sang the original so they do what they can to make it work for them. It's also to show mad respect for the one who sang the original. Like MCR when they did Desolation Row."  
Haldor, "I like their version better."  
Laith, "Well of course you're gonna like their version better. It's faster, it's harder, and all around more of a punk sound compared to the original. We like it cause we like that sound, but if you're looking at the lyrical content you're gonna love Dylan's version of it better, because his has the complete story and you see the entire point. Look, just don't rip on covers, 'cause people try and they don't deserve it unless they make the song suck completely."  
Haldor, "Like Marilyn Manson when he did Tainted Love."  
Laith, "Omg, yeah, he killed it. Pussy Cat Dolls too, they all killed that song."  
Haldor, "Soft Cell and Gloria Jones FTW!!!"

((English is intalics. Lol, it's the other way around in this fic xp))

* * *

Japarazzi

* * *

"_That was the weirdest thing I ever filled out_," Usagi said while handing over her Quarantine form over the counter. "_Cerel like Total_."

"_What'd you put down_?" Naruto asked her.

"_That I was perfectly healthy_."

"_You didn't say how you fell asleep on the toilet_?"

"_I don't think exhaustion from lack of sleep is considered a fatal symptom for some disease_," Sasuke told him.

"_I so can't believe you fell asleep on the toilet_," Naruto laughed. "_That sounds like something I would do_."

"_That's because you did do it_," Sasuke reminded him. "_That all nighter you pulled for summer school. I found you asleep on the toilet_."

"_So why were all surprised when I told you I did_?" Usagi asked him.

"_I wasn't_," Sasuke replied. "_I knew that someone could do it, but I didn't think I'd ever hear a girl admit to doing something like that_."

"_Heeeh? That sounds pretty sexist_."

They stopped talking while the went through the procedures at the Immigration counter. The conversation started up again when they waited on the sidelines for everyone else going through the counter and declaring anything that they might have brought into the country.

"_What_?" Usagi continued. "_A girl can't fall asleep on the toilet_?"

"_I said that I didn't think a girl would admit to actually doing it_," the other explained. "_Not that they can't_."

"_What kind of way is that end an argument_?" Naruto asked him. "_You have to say 'I was frozen today!' to win_. _No diggity!_"

"_He's right_," Usagi agreed. "_Either that or telling me to shove it up my vagina_."

"_Dude! You shouldn't shove anything up there_!" Naruto laughed.

Usagi smiled brightly. "_I love my mom_." (1)

"_I don't want to know_," Neji muttered. His phone went off in his pocket, making him pull it out and read a text message he just received. "_My dad says they're being help up at customs_."

"_What for_?" Sasuke asked.

Neji shrugged. "_Just tells us to go on ahead to the green counter and then we can roam around the airport until their free_."

"_Totally chill_," Usagi said. "_I can get my shop on and get over the whole souvenir thing faster_."

Itachi's phone went off then as well. He pulled it out and read the text message that he just received. "_Dad says I'm in charge_."

"_We don't need a babysitter_," Sasuke pouted.

"_That pout says otherwise_," Itachi joked.

"_Don't think of it as a babysitter_," Naruto pointed out to his friend as the continued on. "_Think of it as more of someone who we can pin all the blame on since he's the only adult_."

"_You think they're serious_?" Itachi asked Neji.

"_Without a doubt_."

"_If that's the case_," Itachi said louder so all of them could hear, "_Then I'll just have to ditch you before you can pin all the blame on me_."

"_Yeah, I believe it_," Sasuke said.

They filled out their forms quietly and submitted them in to the airline workers. Usagi grabbed a few extras and shoved them in her pockets.

"_Marie might wanna see them_," she said as an explanation when they gave her a questioning look. "_What now_?"

"_I guess we can do whatever_," Neji said. "_At least until they get through everything, then I'm pretty sure we're going to the hotel afterwards_."

"_Fifth floor_!" Usagi cried out. "_The most stores are on the fifth floor_!"

"_My cousin's supposed to be meeting us here_," Neji told them. "_Her and her friends, they wanted to meet us_."

"_Oh, she told me something like that_," Naruto said. "_Where were they gonna catch us at_?"

"_Most likely outside the terminal_," Neji answered. "_We can go there and wait_."

"_That throws a wrench for my shopping spree,_" Usagi said.

"_I can take Lia around the shops while you guys wait_," Sasuke said. "_You guys can just text me or something when the others show up_."

"_Totally cool by me_," Usagi said. "_You guys chill with that_?"

"_I can't be in two places at once_," Itachi commented.

"_So don't be_," Naruto told him. "_Follow your bro, or follow us, not a big deal_."

"_Which one is the lesser of two evils_?" Itachi asked his brother.

"_He's unstable_," Sasuke answered while pointing at Naruto. "_And she's just another him. Either way, we're dealing with a fanatic_."

"_I'll be going around the airport squeeling at everything I pretty much see_," Usagi told him a little more helpfully. "_I'm pretty sure Fishcake'll just go on an' on 'bout some shizz or another_."

Itachi sided over with the two boys. "_Okay then, I'll be following them. Have fun_."

Usagi grabbed Sasuke hand and started dragging him off towards the escalators again, this time having to go back up the way they came. They could here her go off on how she had to find something cheap and awesome for each one of their friends because it was so obvious that him and Naruto wouldn't bother. Neji led the way towards the Arrival Lobby.

"_We have to teach her some Japanese_," Naruto told them. "_Or at least teach her stuff that'll be helpful_."

"_Why is she even here_?" Neji asked him.

"_Because people wanted to see her get a banana_."

"_What_?!"

"_Also because when she found out that we were coming_," the blonde went on, "_she went total psycho and went off on she'd cut of Sasuke's nads because he got to go and she didn't. I don't think he meant to ever invite her along, but I guess he figured that she was completely cereal about it. Truthily, I believe that betch would've done it too_."

"_I wouldn't doubt it_," Itachi said. "_She's a lot more to handle than I remember her being_."

"_That's 'cause you ran away to a school faraway_," Naruto commented. "_We're all a bit more mad than you remember_."

"_And how_..."

Neji's phone went off again, this time though, it was his ring tone for an actual call coming in. Naruto and Itachi watched as he answered.

"_It's my cousin_," he told them and went back to the phone call. "_Where are you now?... No, we're on our way to the lobby... Yes, he's here-_"

He brought the phone away from him and scowled down at it. "_She hung up one me_."

"_They're here already_?!" Naruto exclaimed. "_Let's go then!_"

He started to run ahead only to be held back by Itachi. "_You don't even know where you're going. Calm down_."

Naruto began to pout and kept it on his face as he was dragged the entire way out to the lobby by Itachi himself. Itachi claimed so that it was he wouldn't get too excited and wind up getting lost, but anyone could tell that it was just to embarass the blonde in the smallest way possible.

Meanwhile, almost on the other side of the airport...

TenTen braked harshly and skidded into a parking space. The moment the engine was turned off, the other three in the car fell out of the car and practically kissed the floor.

"It wasn't that bad," TenTen sweatdropped.

"How the hell did you get your license!" Mitchi yelled at her.

"You told me you didn't cheat," Hinata said to her.

"I didn't!" TenTen defended. "I just haven't been in a car for awhile. I wanted to have some fun."

"How about we all have fun in a way that won't have us killed," Haku said.

"Right," Mitchi sighed. "You're one to talk."

"I have never once put us in any near death danger."

"That's debatable."

"Okay, that's enough," Hinata interjected. "We're safe and that's all that should matter."

"Exactly," TenTen said and snapped her seatbelt off. She opened her own door and hopped out. "You'll be used to it on the way back, pretty sure."

"You didn't answer my question," Mitchi said when they finally started for the airport. "How did you get your license?"

"I took the test like everybody else," TenTen answered. "Seriously, I'm a damn good driver."

"Yeah, because the kids we almost hit on the way over here wanted to die."

"Did I hit them?"

"A bento was smashed against the whindshield."

"Did I hit them?"

"One of their bags got stuck in the wheel."

"Did I hit them?"

"No, but-"

"Then what's the problem? No one died and we weren't stopped by the cops." TenTen waved her hand as though the whole issue would wave away. "No reason to make a big deal out of it."

Haku slung his arms around Hinata. "You think he'll drop it?"

Hinata shook her head. "Very doubtful."

"That's what I thought. So then! Where are we meeting everyone? I need to hug your cousin and make him as uncomfortable as possible."

"Nii-san said they were going to be entering the lobby already," Hinata told him while looking around at their surroundings. "We're in the first terminal, right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Haku replied. "He didn't tell you where we would meet up though?"

Hinata flushed slightly. "No, but that was because I, uh, I hung up on him. I didn't do it on purpose though! It happened when Ten-chan crashed through the rail guard and the train almost hit us!"

Haku grimaced slightly. "Even I admit that was a pretty close call." He let go of Hinata and motioned for her phone. "Just call him up now. Let him know where we are."

Hinata nodded and dug through her handbag. While she went about calling her cousin back, Haku turned his attention back to the other two.

"Not fighting anymore?" he asked.

"I wouldn't win," Mitchi explained. "There's no getting into her what she did wrong."

"That's because I didn't do anything wrong," TenTen argued.

"See?" Mitchi sighed. "I'm not gonna bother."

"I feel for you," Haku told him. "Really, I do."

"If that's true, stop making my life so hard," the red head replied.

Haku laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He rounded back to Hinata before the other boy had enough time to reply. "So what's going on?"

"He said they're on the second floor," she answered and shut her phone away. "But that if we stay where we are, they'll be able to see-"

"Hinataaaaa~!"

The group of four (along with several other bystanders) looked up towards a balcony on the second floor. Naruto was hanging over the railing with neji and Itachi holding him back from falling over completely. The blonde was waving his arms over his head long after he had grabbed their attention.

"Hinata!" he cried out again. "Hold on let me get down there!"

Naruto actually tried to climb over the railing in an attempt to simply jump over and get to her. This insane attempt was put to a halt by Itachi and Neji once more.

"There's an escalator!" Neji yelled.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and yanked him back in one pull. All three males fell backwards and crashed to the floor. Practically everyone within the vicinity sweatdropped.

TenTen cleared her throat and stepped forward a bit. "So.. That's her boyfriend."

Haku blinked slowly before responded. "Well, he's cute at least."

They were able to hear the huge commotion of the trio of boys making their way down to the quartet. Coming down the escalators, Naruto elbowed his way down, virtually making the other two copy his actions in order to keep up with him. When he had reached the bottom, Naruto sprinted toward the group and came to a halt in front of Hinata. Naruto doubled over slightly and breathed heavily. When he had caught his breath and returned to anormal breathing pattern, he cleared his throat and shifted on his feet.

He gave Hinata a little wave. "Hi."

Practically everyone fell over.

Hinata smiled softly. "Hi." She paued to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Um.. How was the plane ride?"

"It was good," he replied. "It was really long but we had some fun."

"Oh. That's good. I got air sick when we landed."

"I was okay with landing. It was the take off I had issues with."

"Did your ears pop? Mine did and I couldn't get them back to normal for a long time."

"Yeah, mine did too.. So, are you doing okay? You look.. you look good."

Hinata blushed slightly while doing her best not to look down at her feet. "Thank you."

"What the hell are you two doing?!" TenTen exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "This isn't what a reunion is supposed to be like!"

"She's right," Haku agreed. "You should have raced into each other's arms and then one of you should have started crying out tears of pure joy before sharing a searing kiss."

"What anime were you watching last night?" Mitchi asked him.

"I forget the name," Haku confessed. "Even so, I am right."

Hinata chuckled weakly. "Eh.. These are my friends. Asakura Haku, Yoshikawa Minami, and you already know Ten-chan."

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto greeted with a large smile. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Haku made a move to get closer to him and Naruto pointed a finger in his direction. "You're a boy."

Haku's face fell slightly. "That's no fun. How'd you know?"

"Hinata told me," Naruto replied.

Haku rounded back on Hinata. "Hina-chan! Why?! You know I like making boys second guess themselves!"

"It happened during the summer," Hinata laughed. "And if it makes any difference, he said you were gorgeous."

"I said you were okay looking," Naruto corrected. "Wasn't anything gay like that."

"You teenage boys and your semi-homophobic ways," Haku laughed. "Honestly, the denial makes you look even more guilty. Speaking of teenage boys and semi-homophobic ways, Neji-Neko!"

"Why is my nickname longer than my name?" Neji questioned once again while he was glomped by the boy in a skirt.

"Because I love you that way," Haku smiled and hugged tighter. "Hug me back!"

"No!"

"Who're you?" TenTen directed at Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi," he answered. "Sasuke's older brother."

"I thought someone was missing. Where's he?"

"He took Rabbit to some of the shops while we were waiting," Naruto told her. "The adults got held up in Customs so we got to go ahead."

"Usagi-san is here?" Hinata questioned.

"Of course she is, you really think she would miss out on coming here?!"

"This is a crash course for imminet disaster," TenTen commented.

"How so?" Mitchi asked her.

"Okay," TenTen began while pointing at Naruto. "This kid is just like him." She moved her finger in Haku's direction. "When two minds of the same frequency have the opportunity to be in sync, that spells trouble. This Usagi girl they speak of, is just as bad if not worse then them."

Mitchi nodded thoughtfully. "Understood. I'm out."

Haku let go of Neji and grabbed at the red head's collar. "Stop being that way. Really? What's the worst that could happen?"

Another commotion was heard, and once again, a pair of figures were seen elbowing their way down the escalators. Usagi was huffing, out of breath by the time she reached the bottom. She paused and glanced at her surroundings, when she spotted the rest of her company, she ran towards them. Sasuke dutily followed after her.

"_I saw her_!" she shouted. "_I saw Luka_!"

"_What_?!" Naruto exclaimed. "_She's actually here_?!"

Neji swore to himself. "_Fuck..._"

Itachi looked at all of them with curiosity. He turned to Sasuke when the other boy had caught up with them. "_What now_?"

"_You remember what I told you happened at the J-Music Tour_?" Sasuke asked him breathily. "_Yeah, that was our celebrity stalking adventure and this is exactly how that one started_."

TenTen laughed. "_I still beat you out. This is the third one I'll be involved in_."

Usagi punched her arms out in the air. "_Adventure time_!"

Haku looked at everyone wide eyed. "What's going on?"

"That's Sasuke," TenTen quickly explained. "That one guy that took us everyone and that guy's little brother and this one is their friend... Hey, what does she liked to be called?"

Naruto turned to Usagi and asked her, "_What name do you wanna go by?_"

"_What d'you mean?_" she asked.

"_Well, Usagi or Lia?_"

"_I'm in effing Japan aren't I? Usagi, bitch!"_

"Her name's Usagi del Toro," Naruto directed at Haku and Mitchi. "I would say it the other way, but it doesn't sound right."

"Usagi, huh?" Haku began. "That just calls for a nickname. You don't mind, do you? I mean, it's never s topped me from giving someone one before, but it's nice to let them know ahead of time, right?"

Usagi blinked repeatedly before simply saying. "_I think I understood five words, max._"

"It was pretty obvious that she didn't speak Japanese," Mitchi stated with a slight smirk.

Haku gave him a little strained smile. "Thanks for letting me make an ass of myself."

"Any time."

"Anyway," Haku continued. "What just happened."

"We heard on the plane that Megurine Luka was going to be at this airport when we landed," Naruto explained. "And they saw her!"

"_Are you sure it was her and not a cosplayer?_" TenTen asked her.

Usagi shook her head. "_It's her. I even made him take a look._"

"She was on the observation deck in the first terminal," Sasuke told them. "I-It's her. It's Luka."

"Are you having a fanboy moment?" his brother asked him.

"Shut up."

"_So.. Can we stalk_?!" Usagi asked excitedly. "_If I can get a picture with her, I'll be an icon back home or soemthing._"

"Well then," TenTen clapped her hands together. "Who wants to go stalking?"

Haku grabbed Mitchi's hand with his own and threw both in the air. "We're in."

"Of course we are," the red head muttered.

Naruto's hand went up along with Hinata's. Sasuke looked a bit reluctant before he raised his hand up as well.

"Eh," Itachi shrugged. "Why the hell not?"

They looked at Neji.

"I'm not doing it," he said sternly. "Not again."

"Someone needs to take the picture when we pounce," TenTen said. "And since you're indifferent on everything we do, you have to come along."

"I said no."

TenTen narrowed her eyes at him slightly before continuing on in a threatining voice. "If you don't follow through with us, I'l tell everyone who your real first kiss was."

Neji looked slightly alarmed. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"_What's going on?_" Usagi whispered to Sasuke. "_This seems intense._"

"Fine," Neji sighed. "I'll go."

"Yes!" TenTen cheered. "I win!"

"How do you know that info?" Haku asked her.

TenTen tapped her nose. "It's a secret."

"Hey," Hinata called out to her. "We said no secrets."

"I know," TenTen told her. "But I promised I wouldn't. And I won't. As long as he does what I say."

"That's called blackmail," Neji said.

"No," TenTen disagreed. "It's a modern day negotiation. Let's get to the other terminal, yeah?"

So while they made their way across the airport towards the other terminal, they went about discussing how they were going to go through with this mission. It wasn't like the music tour where their plan was to simply kidnap Kumagoro and be run away as fast as they could. This time it was to actually get into contact with the singer and attempt a surprise photo session with her. It could go good or bad, it all really came down to the matter of how much security was with her.

"They never used security before," Hinata said. "But after the Kagamine twins, what happened at the J-Music concert, companies have been demanding their clients to use security. Can't help but feel it's our fault."

"That's because it is our fault," Mitchi said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Haku commented. "In a way we're famous."

"Yeah, famous for striking fear into the Japanese music industry."

"Well when you say it like that..."

They stopped and glanced around at the surroundings. The first terminal for departures was different then the one for arrivals in the second terminal. They were only on the second floor, barely outside of the lobby when they began to conspire.

"We'll have to charge through the metal detectors and security there," Itachi mused. "When we do that though, we'll have them on our tail. That'll rouse their suspicions and Uka might be transported somewhere else. We'll have to split into two teams-"

"Or we could just go through that door and go up to the fifth floor the back way," Mitchi pointed out a set of doors that an employee had come out of.

"Or we could do that," the older Uchiha faltered.

They lined up against the wall and one by one they slipped behind the doors. The beginning of their adventure was quieter this time around. Itachi asserted his position as leader and made it quite clear that they were not to speak as he took the lead. They did get lost once, when they accidently climbed a set of stairs they weren't supposed and had to backtrack. When they found the exit they were looking for, the group was able to slip out easily thanks to the crowd.

"_She was on an isolated part of the observation deck when I saw her,_" Usagi informed them.

"_She could still be on the deck,_" Itachi said. "_This needs to be quick though. I can't tell who security is and who isn't._"

"_Maybe they're just near her more?_" Sasuke suggested.

"_Maybe, but just in case..._" Itachi turned towards Usagi. "_Give Neji your camera._"

"_You have a plan?_" Usagi asked him while handing her camera over to the boy.

"_You're going to move as close to her as possible,_" Itachi directed at Neji. "_Get into a position that allows you to turn swiftly and allow you to snap a photo in little as two seconds. You need to be ready the moment we pounce around her._" He then turned to TenTen. "_Translate quickly and not in so many words, don't know who's listening._"

"_Okay,_" Naurto began while TenTen went about the task given to her. "_You're paranoid_."

"_I'm careful,_" Itachi corrected. "Ready then? Let's find her."

As they began their search, not far from them, Megurine Luka sat by herself on a bench under the night sky. A nearby assitant pleaded with her to come further inside the airport for her own safety.

"Megurine-san!" he exclaimed. "You're out in the open like this, it's not safe!"

"I just want some time outside," the pinkette said. "I'm gonna be stuck in an airplane for so long, let me enjoy this."

"It's still not safe."

"I really do think everyone is blowing this whole thing out of proportion. There is no tie between what happened with Rin and Len and Sakuma and Shindou. Those two events couldn't have been schemed by the same people."

"Even so, you can't be too careful."

"I'm sure," she sighed. "We'll be boarding soon anyway, I'll go inside in a few minutes."

When he had left her side to keep watch some feet away, she started to look around at the people in the airport instead of just the city she would be leaving. A lot of people were shopping or dining at a restraunt. From her position, it was easy to see all of them without her being spotted. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw someone make their way on the deck some feet away from her. She turned her head to get a better look and saw that it was a teenage boy. He was fumbling with a camera in his hand, pointing it out in the direction of the city and moving his fingers around on what seemed to be like the zoom option.

"Does he not know how to use it?" she muttered to himself. "Looks like it... Maybe I should help him?"

Her eyes widened slightly at the sound of somone shouting out, "Okay, now!"

She didn't even get a chance to move in any way as she was bombarded by a huge group of teens surrounding her as a bright flash of light went of in front of her face. They left as quick as they had come, leaving her quiet ruffled and looking around her questioningly as she spotted the boy she was watching before hand run away with the huge group that had ambushed her.

"Thank you~!" one of them cried back at her.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked herself as one of her secutiry asked her if she was okay.

She didn't even get the chance to tell him that she was fine when he ordered for all of them to chase after the group.

"I can't believe I did that!" Neji cried out as they ran for the escalators.

"You're not even in the picture!" Haku yelled at him. "You didn't do anything!"

"Shut up and keep running!" Itachi ordered. "They're chasing us!"

"Good thing you're wearing flats!" TenTen laughed at Hinata's direction.

They shoved their way down the escalator with several people on their tail. They ran towards the section with the metal detectors. Naruto and Hinata ran onto the conveyor belt while half of their group went straight through the frame, making the alarms go off. Haku and Mitchi jumped over the counter and sprinted to catch up. By this time airport security was chasing them as well.

"_Give me back my camera_!" Usagi yelled at Neji.

"_Why_?!" he yelled.

"_I wanna record all of this!_" she laughed and grabbed it from him.

While she fumbled with the recording option of her camera, they shoved their way down another escalators before opting to just slide down the stair rails. Haku paused momentarily to breath, Mitchi grabbed him and told him to keep running. When the red head realized that he really couldn't run anymore, grabbed a baggage cart and motioned for him to climb in.

"Look what I got!" Haku yelled at them as the pair was able to get away faster.

"That's not fair!" Naruto shouted back and searched for one to do the same with Hinata.

Inevitably, they all ended up paired up with a baggage cart coming out of the terminal. Usagi stood up slightly in her cart much to Neji's annoyance to record everything going on behind her.

"_I am so putting this on YouTube!_" she announced.

Outside of the other terminal, Fugaku and Hizashi stood outside looking around for their children.

"Where could they be?" the Uchiha asked the other.

It was at that moment that they heard the clattering of metal against metal not far away from them and a huge commotion of shouts.

"I say there," Hizashi replied with a smile.

Sasuke had tipped over the cart he was sharing with TenTen when Naruto tripped on the sidewalk and collided with them. The distraction made Mitchi take a look behind and crash against a pole. Itachi skid to a halt and rolled his eyes at the minor's, needing to go back and rescue them all.

"Anyone have a car?" he asked.

"I do," Mitchi told him. "In the parking garage."

"We need to get to it now," he said.

"Problem!" Hinata yelled out as airport employees came out in little carts.

Mitchi ran out towards them and sucker punched the first one that came to a stop in front of him.

"I need your ride," he quoted and got in, urging everyone to pile on the best they could.

"Someone's been playing GTA," Haku grinned.

"Shut up."

They sped off in the direction of the parking, one piled ontop of the other. It was during a sharp swerve that Hinata had fallen off of Naruto lap and almost crashed to the floor. Both TenTen and Naruto dived after her making the cart tilt over onto two wheels. Haku was yelling at Mitchi to fix it and the red head was yelling that he was trying.

A squad car showed up in front of them, making Mitchi panic (as well as everyone else for that matter) and throw the small cart in reverse before heading off for the first terminal. This time it was Itachi who almost fell over when they smacked up against the sidewalk.

"Watch where you're going!" he yelled.

"I'm trying!"

"Fucking-!" TenTen cried. "Watch out!"

Mitchi tried to avoid a column by swerving again, but missed and ended up tail spinning out of control. Doing his best not the hit any pedestrians, he ran over a few abanonded baggage carts, and crashed against the curb. The cart tilted over and hit the sidewalk, all of them spilling out in front a very surprised couple of parents.

A siren and several running feet let them know that they had been caught. Not that they already wouldn't have been in trouble.

Sasuke opened his eyes and locked them with those of his fathers. For some reason he just started laughing. "_Hi, dad._"

To the left of him he heard some groaning as they all tried to sit up. Hinata had been the first up, landing on Naruto and her cousin was a benefit. She looked up at her uncle and grimanced slightly.

"Don't tell my father," she pleaded.

Hizashi only laughed. He turned to his companion with a hearty slap on the back. "I told you."

* * *

(1) So on 1000 Ways to Die, this chick stuck a carrot up her cooch and died, so it's been our new saying whenever we're pissed off at someone or just as a comeback to say: "Stick it up your vagina.". And it was said in front of Merry's mom one day and his little cousin was there and C.C. was all like: "Don't listen to them, you shouldn't stick things up your vagina.". But she said it so effing cereal like, it was hi-larious. Like, totes.

Haldor, "Augh, I know, we fail. But Kick-Ass came out last week and we made our own superhero cosplay. That took up a lot of our time."  
Laith, "Wish they lasted a little bit longer but the adventure we had after the movie... We're gonna write a fanfic about it."  
Haldor, "Just not totally sure for which category yet. ."  
Laith, "We could make it an omake."  
Haldor, "Prolly. Meh, we'll see what we do. It was awesome though. No lie."  
Laith, "The adventure and the movie. Eff yeah!"  
Haldor, "Hit-Girl was the best evar, it should've been named after her."  
Laith, "I totally want a kid like her."  
Haldor, "I want to get kicked in the face by a kid like her."  
Laith, "Anyway though, important note, our internet connection is like... totally dead. We're gonna write more about that on the bulletin board, so if you wanna know the story go to the profile."  
Haldor, "But because of that, our review replies are going to be worse than before and we're prolly gonna update every Saturday instead of Friday."  
Both, "Sadface..."

* * *

**Anonymous Replies :)**

animeistight36: Thanks and sorry for the long wait. -_-;;

Hali-chan: Yeah, we pretty much figured that in this AU, Sasuke and Naruto would be like BFF hardcore, or something like that. It also makes everything a lot more fun.

Aaron: That sucks about your laptop, but it's working now.. right?

Neon Kiiroi: Your e-mail didn't show up DX

SS-60 Six: No, we're not dead yet. Just taking us forevar DX

xsweetiex666: Sorry Sorry! Late update!

* * *

**Next Week Preview (fo sho!)**

"Who are they?"

"They... used to be my friends."

"Used to be?"

"Let's go, I'm not too comfortable being near them without-"

"Hey! Look who it is..."


	4. Turning Japanese

Haldor, "Omg! We're sorry for late updating! But it was not our fault."  
Laith, "FF dot net restricted us from submitting anything until today because of 1NFR. Yup, that's gone now too."  
Haldor, "Finally got us."  
Laith, "And so now we're going with our back up plan."  
Haldor, "We're making our own site for it!"  
Laith, "Link's gonna be on the profile at the bottom for anyone who wants to check it."  
Haldor, "Also, miladyotaku said something about writing a fic for this fic, we just wanna say, all fic inspired writings or fan art are totally one hundered percent encouraged."  
Laith, "Just tell us about it and we'll pimp it like no other."

* * *

Turning Japanese

* * *

"My name is," Naruto sounded out. "_Then say your name._"

"My name is," Usagi repeated slowly. "_Hey, do I have to say my name backwards?_"

"_Um... Nah, I wouldn't._"

"_If you don't mind people calling you by your first name,_" Hinata told her.

"_Oh, yeah, I'm totally chill with that,_" Usagi laughed. "_Okay, what else?_"

"Do you speak english?" TenTen said. "_That'll probably be the one you'll use a lot._"

"_I know egao means english,_" Usagi told her. "_So if that was just asking someone if they spoke it, that's not really helping me._"

"_Her accent is near perfect,_" Neji said. "_And she can speak most simple phrases.. Are you sure she needs help?_"

"_Hours of watching anime and Wikipedia a lesson in Japanese does not make,_" said Sasuke. "_We should teach her basic directional phrases in case we get separated._"

"_Hey, I also have a dictionary,_" Usagi pointed out to him. _"And I'm getting better at understanding already, don't stifle meh with simple shizz!_

"_One step at a time, Usagi-san_," Hianta told her.

"Hey," Haku called out to them. "I don't know it's become obvious or not, but not all of us speak english."

"You took two years," Mitchi said behind the screen of his DS.

"In middle school. It's been years since then."

"... It's been two years."

"Anyway," Haku clapped his hands together, "are we ready to get some authentic Japan wear on all of you?"

"Of course!" Naruto pumped his fists in the air. He quickly looked over at Sasuke. "You're paying right?"

"Who else is?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Then yeah!" Naruto exclaimed again. "Let's go!"

They walked into the shopping district that they had been travelling towards, ready to pimp out those who were the tourists this time around. Usagi had her camera out at all times and at any given moment she would snap a candid picture randomly.

"_You have no idea how funny this is_," Sasuke told her.

"_Cause I'm asain right?_" Usagi replied saracastically. "_Who's being an American now?_"

Haku led them all to the usual place where him and their gang shopped for clothes or ideas on new cosplay. It was like a department store building, but with the inside constructed like a mini-mall. Each floor had a single shop or a few smaller ones roped off to make store boundaries.

"I found this place from one of my ganguro friends at Harajuku," he told them. "We've been coming here since."

"At least your not dressing me up this time," Neji said.

"That was fun."

"No it wasn't."

"Actually, it kind of was," Mitchi grinned.

"Remember that the next time you wonder why you're dragged into things," Neji replied.

They went up to the second floor where it was clothing for men. Sasuke was the first victim. Haku grabbed his arm and pulled him around the entire store, grabbing clothes from the racks and flinging them over his shoulder at the boy next next to him. When he had gone through the whole store, he dragged the poor boy to the fitting room and closed the door behind them both. He was immediately thrown out by Sasuke not a second later.

"I dress like a girl," Haku called through the door, "but I'm still a boy!"

"I think that's exactly why he didn't want you in there," Mitchi said once more behind his DS screen.

Haku stomped over and grabbed the console away. "I'm taking this for the rest of the day."

"Let me save!"

"Three times," TenTen said to Hinata.

Hinata looked at her friend seriously. "Are you counting the times you see him show emotion?"

"I don't think that even counts," Naruto said. "That's just normal reaction."

"You don't know Mitchi like we do," TenTen told him. "He's not normal."

"None of us are normal."

"That's true." She then pointed at Neji. "Except for him."

"But he's the freak," Naruto argued. "So that makes him not normal either."

"What's not normal is why I keep hanging around you people," Neji sighed.

"If you didn't, you'd be alone in your hotel room," Haku said next to him. "And you know you don't want that." He then yelled out in the direction of the fitting room. "Hey! You have to model those for us."

"I'm trying them on!" Sasuke yelled back. "That's all I'm doing!"

When he came out with armfuls of clothes, Haku raced over and grabbed them from him, racing back and dumping them on Neji. He then grabbed Naruto and proceeded to do the same exact thing as he had done with Sasuke. It was more or less like the whole process repeated itself only with Naruto, he actually came out and showed off what was given to him.

"Neji-Neko!" Haku called out. "Come here and hold all these clothes too!"

TenTen pushed Neji in Hakur's direction when he hesitated to move on his own. "Why am I always picked on?" he asked.

"Because you're always the odd one out," TenTen answered. "We went over this already."

"Kay, so we finished with the boys," said Haku as he loaded Neji's arms with even more clothes. "And dont' think you won't get into trouble later for not modeling," he said to Sasuke. "Anyway, it's Usa-chan's turn now!"

"That's your nickname for her?" Mitchi asked. "That's unlike you."

"Yeah," TenTen agreed. "It's pretty bland."

"It's only until I can think of something better." Haku grabbed at Usagi's hand and started to pull her in one direction. "I haven't dressed another girl up in forever, I'm going to enjoy this!"

"_What's happening?_" Usagi asked as she trotted behind the other boy.

"_He's just going to dress you up,_" TenTen translated. "_Just put on whatever he gives you, model it, and no one will get hurt._"

"You!" Haku pointed at Sasuke. "Go pay for those clothes and we'll meet you upstairs."

"Can I get a better direction than that?" Sasuke called out to them. He gave a little frustrated sigh as he was completely ignored.

"We're in the same boat now," Neji said.

"You know that song?"

"What song?"

"Nevermind." Sasuke chuckled slightly. "Ten's right, you are the odd one out."

"Shut up."

Meanwhile, while Haku dragged Usagi and the others towards the women stores, Naruto and Hinata decided to ditch them. In a way, it was more like Hinata had seen a display and stopped with Naruto by her side. Either way, they ended up separted from the rest of the group.

"What is it?" the blonde asked.

"I've never seen this store before," she answered.

They stood in front of a small section that had been rented out by new entrapeneurs. The display she saw where all of headless manicans wearing Black Knights uniforms, the sign one of them holding read that it was a custom cosplay shop, fill out an order and the tailor's would make it.

"It's closer to home than the one we usually visit," she said. "I should tell Asakura when we see him."

"You don't make your own cosplay?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm not good with needle and thread," she confessed. "I'm even worse with a sewing machine. So Asakura usually makes the clothes, unless it's something really difficult then we'll get them professionaly made. Do you?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "I draw out the patterns, Rabbit'll sew them together with her machine, and Marie will do the decal. I sometimes help out with that, but I'm not good with making straight stitches."

"You should show me sometime."

"Okay, but I'm not that good." He looked inside the store. "Did you want to go in?"

Hinata shook her head. "Not really. I just thought it was perfect timing since we were talking about cosplaying more since we'll be out of school soon."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's not okay after a certain age. I thought you knew that."

"Well, yeah, but I know people going into their thirties and no one really thinks it's weird. You know, as long as it's not like Man-Faye or something. Even though he's pretty awesome in his own way."

"It might be a culture difference," she said. "Lolita's for example don't reveal their age after nineteen."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why do you think in the Gothic and Lolita Bible the street models don't reveal their age?"

"I thought that was just a woman thing."

"That's sexist."

"It's just what I thought," he laughed. He looked around for their friends. "I think we were ditched."

"It's okay," Hinata told him. "I'm pretty sure I know which stores they'll all be dragged to."

"Actually," he pausedto grab her hand before she walked off, "this is kind of perfect. Us being seperated from them I mean."

Hinata blushed slightly from both his touch and the possible meaning behind his words. He cut off anything she might have said though.

"Sasuke's birthday's coming up and I need to get him something."

"Oohh." She sweatdropped. "That's what you meant."

"But it'll be a good time for us to be alone," the blonde continued. "Because you know, it's always group everything. Who knows when we'll get some time like this again."

Hinata smiled brightly at his words. "Let's try somewhere else then. Put as much distance as we can from them."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he laughed.

The duo quickly back tracked the way they had come. They narrowly missed Sasuke and Neji coming out of the shop they had visited last, and opted to run as quickly and quietly as they could when their backs were turned in order to get to the lower levels. Once that was done, they were in the clear to make it back out to the street.

"Where do you want to go?" Hinata asked once they were out in the fresh air once again. "Or should I ask, what do you want to get him?"

"I dunno," Naruto shrugged. "Music stuff?"

"You don't know?" Hinata laughed. "Well, I can't say I would know right away either... Yes, we should probably look around the music shops. They're down this way."

She beckoned him to follow her down the sidewalk as she walked in front. Naruto fell into step with her quickly, grabbing her hand once more and pulling her in closer. He felt Hinata tense slightly and looked down at her.

"So, really," he began, "what is the Japanese ettiquete on public affection?"

"Um...." Hinata trailed off in thought. "It's seen a lot more. Hand holding and sharing umbrellas, that all I've ever seen. I don't think I've seen anyone kiss publicly. Or at least not in a really big crowd of people. Even that though, I've never seen that happen..."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "And what about you personally?"

Hinata flushed pink again. "I-I don't really know."

"How do you not know? What did you do with your last boyfriend?"

"Nothing! I mean, well... Actually, no, we weren't really affectionate..."

"Is that why he tried to feel up Ten?"

Hinata looked at him confused. "What? Oh. That. No, that was a lie."

"That too?!"

Hinata shrugged uncomfortably. "I was telling a lot by that time, it didn't matter to me. I thought that I did clear that one up with you though. Guess not..."

They walked on in a silence until Naruto broke it again. "So why did you break up with him? Or did he break up with you?"

"Is that really something you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Just want to know a little more of your life."

Hinata shifted her shoulders uncomfortably. "He didn't like Ten-chan," she answered simply. "So I broke it off with him."

"Nice," Naruto approved. "That was something I always said. Bros before hos. Or in your case it'd be the other way around. Not that I'm calling you guys hos or anything."

Hinata waved the uncertainty away. "So I'm assuming that means that we'll be okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, why not? You're okay with my friends right?"

"They're pracitcally my friends now too. Even if they weren't, I wouldn't have an issue. Just the three of you here, you're like the Amen'osa."

"I'm a little relieved you didn't use the manga those three originally came out in," the blonde sweatdropped.

"Why's that?"

"Those shorts are really short."

Hinata covered her mouth with her hand while she laughed. "I can believe that."

They stopped in a series of one floor shops. Hinata took it upon herself to point out each one and explain what it was they sold inside.

"This one has instruments," she told him. "Cd's, dvd's, all that in that one. That one's pretty much the same. Band clothing. Accessories like headphones-"

"Let's go in that one," Naruto urged.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I know for a fact that he's been wanting a new pair of headphones. Like those old-school ones, the huge ones that cover your entire ear and block out all sound. They can't be boring black either, they got to be like, bright and colorful."

"You're starting to get oddly specific," Hinata said as the entered the store.

"Just saying what he's been saying," Naruto shrugged. "I know he wants them, he's been looking for some on eBay. Doesn't think I know he's been watching the pink ones, but I'm a ninja that way."

"Pink, really?"

"What's wrong with pink? It's not strictly feminine anymore."

"Are you sure Sasuke wants pink headphones and not someone else?"

"Pink, multi-colored headphones. Skull Candy headphones."

"Right. Do you want Skull Candy headphones?"

"While Skull Candy headphones are awesome, I know for a fact it's what he wants for his birthday." Naruto shook his head slighlty. "I get the feeling we're going to break the fourth wall. You see anything?"

"Not really," she answered. "Let's try back here."

They walked to the back of the store, picking up items every now and then, talking over them before setting them back down and continuing their search. Hinata exclaimed slightly and lifted something out of a bin.

"I found something," she announced. She held up a pair of retro headphones that were white with multicolored polka dots and a pink and blue swirl on the face of each ear piece. "How's that."

"These are actually pretty cool," Naruto said. He looked at the price tag. "And I'm pretty sure it's in my price range. Nice find."

"Thank you," she smiled. "If I could ask, how did you get money? I mean, I know you have money, I just meant the currency exchange. I was sure you were going to depend on Sasuke-kun to pay for everything"

"I asked Itachi to do it for me when Sasuke was sleeping on the plane," Naruto explained to her while they made their way back up to the front of the store. "I had a hundered something in my account and some extra from when I was helping Rabbit out at the store before we came here. He left it for me before we came out."

He put the headphones up on the counter and continued as the cashier rung them up. "Don't tell him I have money though. I'm still planning to get him to pay for everything."

Hinata smiled softly and shook her head, not saying anything in response. She waited patiently as Naruto went through the fiscal transaction on his own, only slightly confused as he wasn't sure if anything would be different from how things go about in the States. Hinata glanced out the front windows and froze at who she saw about to come into the store. Her insticts told her to run, and she did just that.

Hinata spun and hightailed it towards the back of the store once more, a rather confused looking Naruto staring after her. The moment he was given his change and a quick thanks was said, he sprinted right after her. He found her not too far from where they had found the headphones, out of breath and looking like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Hey," he called out to her. "Are you okay?"

Hinata didn't answer him. She took a deep breath and peered over shelf. While she wasn't able to see them completely, she was able to make out the top of their heads. It was just as she feared. A high blonde ponytail being dutifully followed by a short pink bob.

"No," she groaned. "I don't want to deal with them. Please don't let them come back here."

Naruto blinked once before doing the same as Hinata and peered over the shelf they (she) was hiding behind. He was able to see a little more than she was able to, and promptly asked, "Who are they?"

Hinata at that moment snapped out of her small fit and looked at him with wide eyes. "They..." she said slowly, "used to be my friends."

"Used to be?" he pressed.

She grabbed at his hand and pulled him to follow her towards the other side. "Let's go, I'm not too comfortable being near them without-"

"Hey! Look who it is..."

Once again, Hinata froze as the two people she wanted to avoid came into contact with them. She immediately let go of Naruto's hand and stood up straight, much like all the times she had practiced with Haku.

"Never thought I'd see you again outside of school," the blonde said.

Hinata cleared her throat, shaking off all nevervousness. "You hardly saw me outside of school when we were friends, that should have told you something."

The blonde's eye visibly twitched. "Y'know I think I liked you a lot better when you just went with anything I told you to do."

"I'm pretty certain that you like a lot of people better when they just do what you say," Hinata replied. "That way you can actually feel like your somebody."

"Hyuuga-chan," the pinkette clled out. "That's not fair."

The blonde held up her hand. "Sakura, let me handle it. She's right though, that's not fair, 'specially when if it wasn't for me, you'd've been eaten alive at school."

Hinata flinched slighlty. "That's not true."

"Oh, it's not? Because I could've sworn that it was me who stopped you from bein a social outcast."

"Asakura was at the same school, you stopped me from knowing he was there. I wouldn't have been a social outcast, but you would have lost a puppet. That's why you didn't tell me."

"Not that it really mattered because you still did what I told you to even after the freak found out about you. What does that tell you?"

Hinata stayed quiet for a moment, gathering her wits and trying to keep cool. "It tells me that I made the right choice in cutting you out. You and your puppet."

She turned away to leave but spun back around for one final word. "I do have something to thank you for, Yamanaka Ino-san. If it wasn't for the way you treated me, I wouldn't have realized how great my real friends are."

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the store. It wasn't until they were half a block away that she let go of him and stopped walking.

"What was that about?!" he instantly asked excitably. "I didn't think I would hear you say any of that out loud like that!"

Hinata gasped slightly and fell against a wall. She covered her mouth when she had began to cry.

"Oh my God!" Naruto freaked out. "What happened?! Ah... I don't know what to do, oh my God, please stop crying. I've never dealt with a girl crying before!"

His antics caused her to laugh, which was a major relief to her. She wiped away the tears that had tracked down her face and looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to, but I got frustrated."

"What just happened?" he asked again, albeit in a softer tone.

Hinata sniffled and wiped at her eyes again. "I don't like being mean to them," she confessed. "I don't like, but Asakura and Ten-chan said that it would be the only way for them to not get to me. Well, Ino anyway, Sakura wouldn't say anything to me."

"Um, think you could start at the beginning please?" he inquired with a slight frown.

Hinata smile softly. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you don't know any of this."

"Yeah, I would like to know what was going on every now and then."

She laughed again. "I'll have to tell you everything when I can. Believe me, it's pretty long."

"This isn't gonna be another five chapter story is it?"

She shrugged. "You had your turn, it's mine now."

"And with that, we've definitely broken the fourth wall." He nodded his head in the direction of the store they left their friends in. "Want to head back already."

Hinata nodded with one last sniffle and stepped away from the wall. They silently fell into step on their way back.

"Would you like me to carry that in my bag?" she asked him, gesturing at the plastic one he carried. "If you go back in with that, they'll be nosy about it."

"That might be a good idea," he agreed and handed it over. "Be pretty stupid to get caught now. Even when I went as far as to owe a favor to Itachi."

"I thought his brother would be with us more," Hinata thought aloud. "He was pretty active with us at the airport."

"Nah, he's doing something on his own," the blonde told her. "Sasuke says not to think too much about it, because with our luck we'll be involved sooner or later. So yeah, we'll find out what he's up to eventually."

"Just as long it's nothing too bad. Celebrity stalking is one thing, I wouldn't want to go any further than that."

"From past expieriences, I wouldn't say it's anything too illegal."

At that moment, clear across the city, Itachi strolled down a narrow walkway. Surrounded entirely by concrete, the small streamlines of sunlight did little justice as to guiding his way. When he came to end, he was face to face with a solid metal door. He kicked at the bottom of it twice before swinging to side with his back against the wall perpendicular. A small window eye level on the door opened and a bullet came flying out. A few seconds later, the door creaked open and Itachi stepped away, tugging his trench coat back into a normal position.

Leaning against the door frame was a man with no shirt and slicked back hair.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded.

Itachi regarded him cooly, feigning disinterest as he simply said, "Pein sent for me."

The man before him frowned deeply before moving away from the portal, hsi revolver placed preciesly on his shoulder in the off chance he needed to use it again. Itachi slipped his hands into his pockets and walked right inside.

* * *

Haldor, "So this chapter took a while to get done because SOMEONE started on another fic."  
Laith, "... I was hit with a plot bunny."  
Haldor, "I saw your plot bunny. When did you start liking pedopaelia?"  
Laith, "They're nations! It doesn't count. And in Japan the age of conset is 13."  
Haldor, "Doesn't matter we're in America... And he is America..."  
Laith, "Then it's lolishota."  
Haldor, "Same shit, he's 19!"  
Laith, "And she existed long before him. Look, whatever, it's a crack pairing."  
Haldor, "No shit. Does this mean you're givin' up-?"  
Laith, "Oh no. No, no. They're still my otp for that fandom, I just needed a break from the insanity and angst. There's so much drama with these two... It's all Stalin's fault."  
Haldor, "Uh huh, I'll take your word on that."  
Laith, "Take an effing history class."  
Haldor, "I didn't go when it was mandatory, why the hell am I gonna take it when I have the choice? Whatever, history and all that's your shizz, leave me with my numbers."  
Laith, "You're such a freak."  
Haldor, "This freak helped you pass geometry."  
Laith, "And I helped you pass everything else."  
Haldor, "... Not science."  
Laith, "Anyway, we got a site to finish."  
Haldor, "So drop a line, let us know how you likin' things so far and we'll see ya next week."  
Laith, "Maybe I'll have some new headphones by then. I really want some. Too bad I don't have a job anymore."  
Haldor, "I got the hint, wait 'till your birthday."

* * *

**Anonymous Replies :)**

**animeistight36**: Lawl, honestly that was prolly the best scene from that chapter. Build it up to make it all intense and.. it's not. XD

**Aaron**: Geek squad's over rated anyway. Tell them an ice pick goes through your system and they don't want to help. Totally not fair.

**Hali-chan**: Yes! That was the reaction we were going for! XD As for Neji's first kiss. That's a secret... for now.

**xsweetiex666**: Hell yeah! Best movie evar!! The ending scene with Red Mist, totally calls for a sequel! Cannot wait, they better make one.

**GottaLovePandas101**: You didn't review, but we just wanted to say, we agree with your penname.

* * *

**Next Week Preview**

"Think this'll be some trouble?"

"...It shouldn't be."

"That's not what I asked you."

"She wouldn't go back. She's come too far to go back."


	5. Usagi's Email Home I

Haldor, "So we're sticking with e-mails in this fic. E-mails, as in electronic letters, not against the ToS."  
Laith, "But anyway, this was supposed to be a double post week, but we uh... had some creative differences during the process of the second chapter to go up."  
Haldor, "Bitch, let it go."  
Laith, "I'm not your bitch, bitch. You're my bitch, and you started it."  
Haldor, "I didn't start shit, okay I was like, totally chill-"  
Laith, "That is not true, all I did was ask you a question and you got all up in my grill over it."  
Haldor, "Whatever, I'm done."  
Laith, "Fine... But y'know we're gonna have to deal with it when it comes up again."  
Haldor, "The plot doesn't need it."  
Laith, "Yeah, it kinda does, but whatev..."

* * *

Usagi's Letter Home: I

* * *

Hey Marie mah betch how you be?

Laaawl i noe you jeloooooooooooooous. Honest to god tho i so would have brought your skanky ass if i could. but alas, that money makin call was not on me. Sadface. Tons.

Anyway the first day in we totally made a mess of the airport. I'm sure our oh so loveable mattiekins toldja bout some shite that went down at narita. yeah. that was us. whodathunk da? I got a mad bruise on my ass from fallin out of this cart thing that we were running round in. it kinda looks like your grandma when i was looking at it. same haristyle to. but anyway we weren't in trouble for the whole celeb stalking just the damamge on the airport in general cuz luka was already oout of japan or something like taht? telling you girl, these regulates on Kiku are pretty Yao. . . . LOL!

God i love inside jokes....

Okay so we cheked out the local scene to get threads with hina and her crew (lol i kept thinking that this is so how those two felt when they rolled with us XD) who are some pretty kool kats. the gang's not as big as ours but omg they're practically everyone combined into a mini japanese foursome. just kinda sucks that i only get some of the convo since ya know, i'm japanese impaired and all. i've got four translators so i'm doing ok but it still kinda pisses me off how my momma thought it best i know jack shite

cereally fuck the waht?

ANYWAY! we went to all these awesome shops and long short i gots new clothes!! oh yeah i'm so kickass. Dun worry tho, i totally snagged ya an outfit. dude, cereally, i'm practically buying you all this shit. we're gonna be hitting up akihabara soon and ya know i'm gonna snag ya some pr0n! XXDD

ya gotta let me take a look see every now and then tho. cereal. like total. because omg can you imagine???!?! It's the Disneyland convo come true!!!1!

Dude I swear to you i just got a nosebleed...

So yeah, idk when we're gonna do taht but it is a major must so hit me back up with what you want me to bring back fo yos. I'll get your little crush bitch to get me hooked up again before we head out to check out my mail so you better. I noe 104 is must have and so is kurofai but what else do ya want? Suzaku on Lulu? if they got some 07ghost stuff i'll check it. and are you more joker or fruk? can never effing tell with you.

i'll be straight up, i'm more for buying fruk... just throwing it out there.

checkin loli/shota on my list cuz your a perv taht way... guess i can get some joker then. hahaha pedo england.

Ewwww ya like it cuz your boys a peeed..0... i so fail at making movie quotes my own. D8

so yeah that's purty much all we got down so far on things to do. idk if it'll be an epic adven but vaykay's still early on we'll see what comes up. like i done said, these girl's friends are pretty kickass. one's an eddie izzard and the other's a matt. so wish i could talk with them straight on but once again... i'm lingual in all the wrong languages. maybe i should've taken mandarin instead of french. lawl that still would not help me out here fuck the what is wrong with me??

I'm so down to see tokyo tower. Hello? it's so totally clampcentric it has to be a must for hina to take us around there. hey you think it'd be chill for me to call her hina? caus fish calls her out without any honorifics and the others shorten it but i'm so not totaly sure if it's okay for me cuz we're not like friends friends and that whole japanese formality that i am so not on the up and up on. dang nab it i hates it when i'm all unsure like. pisses me off.

Guess i should just straight out ask her huh? 'Cause i can totally communicate with her (so glad) so I guess that would be the most obvious thing to do. Haha, I am so smart, stfu. Nah, though, she is kickass and makes my second in command happy as hell so as far as i'm concerened this girl's alright in joining the crew. ya know, like what mattie did. though I guess it'd be kinda weird in a way. i mean fish is in cali and she's all the way over here. It's an awesome love story and all that and there's no doubt that they'll stray away or some shit 'cause it's so obvious that neither one is like that in any way but realistically do ya think it'll work?

I'm pulling in for a yeah, but that's just cuz i love to see my comrades smiley and sunflowery and whatnot, da?

All in all though, there's not much from making this relationship a complete victory. just this distance thing that has them all seperate like. idk what they're gonna do bout that, but again, pulling in for the best.

Are you all like, "omg is she totally cereal right now?". Yeah, bitch, i totally am. Like, i noe that i had that thing for fishcake and all but cereally after that whole confession thing and revaluating everything i am totally chill with it all. no lie. No, Marie-Sue, i am not covering my ass to make it seem like i'm fine, Because i am. I know you so don't beleive me right now and that's kewl cuz i woudln't really believe myself either.

nah though, it's just one of those things that make you grow up a little more. that whole thing was like a prime example of how i was still clinging onto some desperate fairy tale like love story and i needed for that to happen with me. i played the jealous bitch, hated it, dumped it all, and now... i gotta say i feel tons better.

and that's prolly why i don't talk much bout it. Caus why do I gotta? It happened, it's over, everything turned out okay, move on. I know that was your prime worry bout me taking this trip on my own, but don't sweat it, girl i am so having the time of my life.

Y'know, despite that whole not understanding practically everything thing. A minor setbbackXD

Anyway, michael's bro totally dissapperead or something. haven't been able to get a nudy pic of him yet but i am so working on it. damn i wish i had fangirl skillz like mattie. cereally though, he's been gone a lot, have not seen him since we left the airport. wonder what he's up to. told us not to bother with it, and michael was all like 'we'll get roped in sooner or later don't worry about it now' but i'm so totally upped about it now. Cuz we've all heard about the shit he's done and i always said it was not fair that him and fish always got to be a part of it somehow and now i can?? Oohhh, be jealous be jealous!

So yeah, there's that to look forward to i'll keep ya updated on everything don't worry. i'll take as many pics as i can. i can't help but feel it's ironic. me taking pictures in an asain country cause i am half asain. haha was totally offensive?? like was that racist or something? Lol, it's the alfred in me.

Wonder if we'll ever see a Mexico. it better be a woman. Fierce latin woman who can kick ass despite the shit condition their country's in. Dude! fuck the what is wrong with me! K no more fox news for awile... but if i only watch the other channels then i only get not even half the story! whatever i'll just drop news in general.

movin on. oh, fishcake says hi, so does his bitch (not hina i mean lol). yeah they just walked in so i'll wrap this up. michael loox like he's about to pms on me. We're goin out again, not sure where right now but like i said i'll keep you updated and shit, i take picture give you yes, and give ya some four eleven on the kawaii of a romance going on in our clique.

Cereally though, those two kids totally work. She looks so much more comfortable now then when she was in teh states. though i guess that could've been because she wasn't in her home?? meh either way they're chill with each other. they disappeared for awhile yesterday while shopping. (oooh fangirl imagination running wild, da~?) she seemed kinda down for some reason but he brought her back up pretty quick. kinda wonder what that was about though she seemed happy enough before they took off.

Crap i gots to go fer real fer real now. love ya lots, tell everyone the same, tell mattie "ledoledo" and that i'm bringing 'em back something. but don't gloat that your getting the most. keep that to yourself!

MWAH! kisses betch, peace!

* * *

Laith, "Sorry for shortness this week. Like, I said, it's his fault."  
Haldor, "I'm not biting into it. I'm just gonna relieve my frustrations with GTA."  
Laith, "Can I play?"  
Haldor, "Yeah, I just need to get batteries for the wireless."  
Laith, "Are you gonna use the wirless, 'cause I'm not."  
Haldor, "... Yeah... So yeah, mad love to the one who figures which anime character Usagi jacked her e-mail address from."  
Laith, "And we'll be back next week with an actual chapter."

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews :)**

Hali-chan: Your reviews are always so insightful and it makes us want to discuss the plot with you and we know we can't. 'Cause y'know, what's the fun in reading if we tell? We will say this though, Ino's not evil, and by the time this is over, most people will have a soft spot for her. Don't think many people are fond of Sakura... who is? And yes, Itachi is epic incarnate. That is what he is.^^

Neon Kiiroi: We finally got back to your e-mail. Sorry it took forever! -_-;. Lol, would it make you laugh if we told you that neither one of us got any kind of positive feedback from any of our english teachers when we were in high school? XD

Maeda-chan: And we love you! Cereally, thanks for reviewing! :)

Yashi: Dunno if you're reading this chapter for the reply, but to get to the first fic in this series, go to: 1newfriendrequest(dot)webs(dot)com.

* * *

**Next Week Preview**

Well, it's still the same as the one in the last chapter :/


	6. Suki Dakara Suki

Haldor, "Sorry, sorry, missed a Friday. I was freaking over finals and stuff."  
Laith, "I was... doing stuff."  
Haldor, "She was starting other fanfics."  
Laith, "No I wasn't."  
Haldor, "Liar."  
Laith, "Whatever."  
Haldor, "Just don't let them get in the way of this fic."

(((Mentions of bestiality in the chapter.. Don't ask, we just recorded one of our convos over lunch and used it -sweatdrop- If you don't wanna see it, just skip ahead a bit after they start talking about sex with a horse.))

* * *

Suki Dakara Suki  
(This counts as including something Japan related)

* * *

"So where'd you go off to yesterday?"

Hinata looked up from her bento and directly at Haku how was taking a long sip from his juice box. TenTen had kept her chopsticks up to her lips while she chewed, waiting for Hinata's reply. Even Mitchi looked up from his PSP to hear what she had to say.

Hinata instantly turned red.

"What do you mean?" she asked naively.

"You know," Haku began. "When you disappeared yesterday. You were gone for awhile. I noticed."

"We all did," TenTen sweatdropped.

Haku waved her off. "So where'd you go?"

Hinata shrugged slightly. "Naruto-kun wanted to get a present for his friend, so we went down the street to the music stores."

"Which friend?" Mitchi asked.

"Sasuke-kun," she answered. "His birthday's on Friday."

"Perfect!" Haku exclaimed. "We should celebrate somehow."

"As long as there's no alcohol ivolved," Mitchi began. "I'm okay with that."

"Aw, but I love seeing you drunk," TenTen pouted. "You can't deny me that."

"If it includes my body, I can pretty much deny you whatever the hell I want."

"Besides," Haku put in, "I think you're a lot more entertaning than him when you're drunk. Hina-chan makes a cute drunk though."

Hinata choked on her tea. "D-Don't say things like that!"

"It's kind of true though," TenTen agreed. "I end up acting like that tough drunk that thinks they can beat up everybody but doesn't have the motor skills to pull it off." She looked over at Haku. "I can't believe you filmed me."

"I couldn't believe you had more to drink than him," Mitchi stated then looked over to Haku. "I also can't believe you were the most sober one there."

"Someone had to be responsible," the other boy said.

"That just sounds wrong coming from you."

"You two just wouldn't let up though," he went on. "I was only on my second when you were chugging down your fifth. Hina-chan was far gone after only one and Ten-chan was already fighting with the lamp."

"I don't care what you say," TenTen told him, "I won that fight."

"I'm just glad it wasn't anywhere public," Hinata said. "However, I don't regret doing it, because now I know that just a social drink would be a bad idea."

"Seriously," Haku said. "You were cute. I fix you one drink, turn around, and when I get back to you, you're already giggling on the table." He looked away in thought. "Huh, now why didn't I film that?"

"Because she was already yelling at the moon when that happened," Mitchi said and pointed at TenTen.

TenTen closed her bento up. "Now that, I don't remember. I must've been shitfaced."

"That's what they say on-line."

"I can't believe you put it on-line," she sighed.

Haku tilted his head. "You can't?"

"As truthful as that is," Mitchi said, "you should've at least asked us if it was okay. That kind of thing should be illegal."

"Oh, come on," Haku laughed. "It's not like having sex with a horse or anything."

"What the hell does that have to with anything?" TenTen asked.

"Because it's illegal to have sex with a horse."

Hinata stopped eating and said quite seriously, "How would you even do that?"

"Bend over and let the horse mount you," Mitchi explained. They looked at him oddly. "What?"

"How do you even know that?" TenTen asked him.

"How else would you do it?"

"Well, like, what if you're a guy? Does the horse know where to put it?"

"Isn't a horse, you know, really... big?" Hinata put in, blushing the entire time. "How does it fit in.. the.. Oh..."

"I don't..." Haku trailed off. "So a woman has a vagina, she bends over, the horse mounts, and his penis goes inside.. It sounds possible, but at the same time... does it even go into her vagina?"

Just then there was a clatter of chopsticks coming from the desks some feet away from them.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" one from the group demaded.

"Does a horse know where to put it when he mounts a woman?" Haku asked.

"I don't know!"

"Then you're no help to us," Haku told him. "Stay out of the conversation."

"Would it treat the woman like a regular horse?" Hinata went on, face still colorful. "Because if it does, then I suppose that it would work that way."

"But if it's doing a guy," TenTen said, "it needs lube."

"Maybe the guy already lubed himself?" Mitchi suggested.

"What about preparation?" Haku asked. "'Cause I kinda get the vagina expanding, but the rectum doesn't. And since Hina-chan's right, a horse is really big, what would he even use?"

"What's as big as horse's penis?" TenTen shrugged.

"Billiards," Mitchi deadpanned.

Haku laughed loudly. "Who the hell would shove those huge balls up their ass?"

"Someone who wants to be done by a horse."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

The quarted turned their heads in one direction. Standing in front of their combined desks was Kiba. His expression was mixed between confusion and alarm. Most likely because of what he had just overheard.

"What are you doing here?" TenTen asked him. "This isn't your classroom."

"It's not yours either," he pointed out. "I wanted to speak with Hyuuga."

Three heads turned in Hinata's direction. For a moment she stumbled back into her mode of wanting to please her friends rather than do what she herself wanted. She bit the inside of her lip and nodded.

"That's fine," she said and stood up from her seat, relieved that no one sad anything to contradict her actions. "Oh, my bento."

"I'll clean it up," Haku assured her, though looking not too happy with her answer. "Go ahead."

She smiled briefly at him. "Thank you. I'll be back soon."

With that, she took to follow after Kiba outside the classroom. TenTen stood up suddenly when they were out of sight.

"I'm following them," she announced.

"I think we should be able to trust her to take care of herself," Haku told her. "She's grown a lot."

"Still..." TenTen trailed off. She shook her head and made for the door. "Pick up for me too, yeah?"

Haku rolled his eyes as soon as she had walked out. Mitchi brought his PSP back out while the other boy went about collecting their left over lunches.

"Think this'll be some trouble?" Mitchi asked.

Haku hesitated in replying, his question rattling around in his head. "It shouldn't be."

"That's not what I asked you."

Haku shook his head. "She wouldn't go back. She's come too far to go back."

Mitchi watched as his friend closed up the other two's bentos and clean around the area before going back to his PSP. "I think so too."

Meanwhile, Kiba led Hinata away from the classrooms to a more secluded spot for them to talk privately. They settled on the emergency staircase leading up to the roof.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hinata asked. She kind of wanted to get all of this out of the way quickly in case it proved to be unfavorable.

Kiba fidgeted with his feet for awhile before bluntly stating, "I want to be your friend again."

Hinata blinked. "What?"

"We didn't talk," the boy began, "all year last year. And the beginning of this year, I was really starting to think that it kind of bothered me. I don't like the way we broke up, I mean, the reason behind it. It really had nothing to do with us, you know that, right?"

"You badmouth my friends, you badmouth me," Hinata said sternly. "The time we were together, you would always say something about them and the one time Ten-chan tried to make things right, you just completely belittled all of it. Granted, not in front of her, but just saying it was enough. And as for what our relationship was, I hated the way you made me feel."

He looked genuinely confused. "What do you mean?"

"I was starting to feel like a Sakura to you," Hinata explained. "I felt like I couldn't be more than some housewife in training around you in order to keep you interested and I hated that. Because really, your reasons for asking me out to begin with, I knew it wasn't for anything else."

Kiba said nothing. He looked down at the floor and stared down at it for a few seconds. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"A good housewife doesn't let her husband know how she really feels," Hinata quoted cryptically. "That's the only advice my father ever gave me before I made him realize how unhappy I was. Probably shouldn't have gone to him for dating advice. Probably shouldn't have done it so indirectly either, but I didn't want him to know."

"Is that why I never met him?"

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I really didn't know."

"No, I know you didn't. I didn't let you know."

"Is that why you broke up with me."

Hinata bit her bottom lip before nodding slowly. "I think at the end, I was really starting to hate you. Sorry if that sounds harsh, but after me failing our history final that year and you making fun of me for that-"

"I was joking," Kiba defended quickly. "I wasn't really calling you stupid or anything."

"Still, I felt like I couldn't be anything more to you than someone to have around for catering. Actually, I think at that point I really did hate you."

"So why didn't you break up with me then?"

Hinata hesitated in answering. "I think... I think it's because I was trying to save my friendship with Ino by dating you. Being with you, meant that I was somewhat normal, and if I was that at least, she would overlook anything else I did with Ten-chan and the others."

Kiba stared at her before breaking out into a hollow chuckle. "That's kind of messed up... But I.. I believe it."

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I shouldn't have used you like that, but at that point, that's all I could really think of when staying with you."

"From the sound of it, I wasn't doing too good either. I'll forgive you if you forgive me?"

"For doing things we didn't inentionally mean to do?"

"Yeah?"

Again, Hinata nodded. "Okay."

They were quiet again. Hinata shifted her body weight from one foot to another while Kiba leaned back against the wall in what he attempted to make seem like a non-chalant effort.

"I think I fell in love with the wrong girl," he said after awhile.

"I'm sorry for not being who you thought I was."

"No, no, that's not it. You were exactly who I thought you were."

Hinata looked at him oddly. "What?"

"Yeah," he said. "When I first saw you hanging around Ino and Sakura, I just thought you weren't the same as them. You didn't seem to be like them, you were different, but I didn't know what. And when I did get to know you, you were playing the good housewife to me and I thought that maybe that's what I felt was different about you. Because really, Ino's too concerened about popularity and Sakura does whatever she says and you tried to play like them, but you really couldn't. That's not who you are."

"I did try," she confessed. "That's what they wanted me to be like. I couldn't do it though."

"I'm glad you couldn't," he went on. "Because then I wouldn't really see you for you. I thought that's what was different about you, but after you told me off and became.. well, what you are now, that's what's different about you. That's what I saw when I first started to like you. But you didn't give me a chance to fall in love with that, you gave me someone else."

Hinata couldn't hold back a small laugh. "I know. I'm sorry. There was a lot of things going on, I wasn't... all there, I guess. If it makes you feel better, you're not the only one I did that too."

Kiba shrugged. "Not really, but I'll take it I guess." He kicked his foot behind him to rest on the wall. "So..."

"So..."

"I wanna get to know you for you," he said. "I wanna get to know TenTen the way you do. Because she must be one helluva friend for you to get defensive on her like that. I should have gotten to know her before I said the things I did. I didn't understand the reasons behind any of it, or the reasons behind why you were involved because really, I just took Ino's word for what had happened."

"You're not the only one who just took Ino's word for it," Hinata told him. "Me coming to school bandaged up, didn't really help things either."

"Plus side is that we're the only grade left that knows about it."

Hinata smiled slightly. "That's true..."

"I wanna let you get back to lunch," he said while shoving himself off from his leaning position. "Will you think about us being friends?"

Hinata nodded. "Sure, but I can ask why you want to?"

He shrugged slightly. "I don't want to regret not ever knowing you for you. Or any of your friends for that matter. Something like that."

He left right after that. When she was sure that Kiba was not only out of sight but hearing range as well, she sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You can come out now," she called out to TenTen.

TenTen jumped slightly and fell away from her hiding place. Her cheeks were stained red, no doubt from the embarassment she felt from being oblivious to her friend alread knowing she was there. She made her way over to Hinata and leaned against the window.

"I wasn't spying or anything," TenTen said right away. "Just wanted to be close by 's'all."

Hinata shook her head and smiled. "It's fine. I knew you were going to follow me anyway."

They said nothing for a good while, the two of them contemplating the conversation they each respectivley had or overheard.

"What do you think?" Hinata asked.

"About what?"

"About what you just heard."

TenTen shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure... I can believe it, y'know. The whole, not really understanding because in reality, we didn't really explain what happened to.. well, any of them."

"That true," Hinata nodded. "I more or less broke ties with everyone because of their assumptions rather explain everything."

"Well in your defense, they didn't want to hear explanations either." TenTen sighed. "It's true though, people can have a realization later on in life about something and want to make things better before they can really regret it."

"And it's not like he's asking me to date him again."

"Yeah, that's true... I guess, well, yeah."

"What?"

TenTen tapped her fingers against the wall in thought. "Now that I think about it, I am always the one to start a fight with him. Guess it's just something like instinct. Maybe?"

"What do you mean?"

"'Cause, I guess I'm just over protective or something. I think we all are when it comes to you. I'd rather fight with him or anyone else to get them to leave faster before they can say something that will make you feel bad."

"Thank you for that," Hinata smiled. "But you can't always be around when someone tries to talk down to me. I can handle myself much better now."

"Yeah, I know," TenTen sighed. "It's just... instinct I guess. I still feel that need of making things up to you."

"I told you already, you don't have to."

"Yeah, yeah..." TenTen trailed off. She took in a heavy breath and nudged herself away from the window. "So what're you gonna do?"

Hinata fidgeted in her position. "How do you feel about it? Ultimately, it comes down to your opinion on whether or not we can trust what he says."

"I'll go along with whatever you think," TenTen confessed. "If he's telling the truth on not minding so much now because it's all past, then we won't have an issue on fighting. He starts in on any of that me being a Yanki shit though, I'm kicking his ass."

"I'll allow it." Hinata closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm somewhat hesitant on wanting to tell Asakura and Mitchi."

"Mitchi doesn't give a damn. Well, he does, but he won't question what you're doing. He trusts you enough. Asakura.. You just have to show him that you're not going back to that needing-to-please-others mode."

Hinata shook her head. "That won't happen. Not again."

The bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch break. Despite that, neither girl made a move on returning.

"Do what you think is right," TenTen told her. "I'll be right there if it goes to hell and fix it."

"I don't want you to fix it entirely," Hinata replied and made a move to leave their spot. "Just help me out, okay?"

"That I can do," TenTen promised and looped her arm around Hinata's shoulder.

The two girls walked back to the Haku and Mitchi's classroom where they had eaten most of their lunch. After collecting their bentos and making pinky promises to explain to them everything that had happened in detail at a later time, they went back to their own classrooms. They took their assigned seats right next to each other and resumed their normal school day.

It seemed like it wouldn't end. Or at least to Hinata it did.

Once again, near the end of the day, she had resorted to staring down the clock. And once again, it was partly due to anxiety. Though this time, it had nothing to do with Naruto or any of those visting the country this time around.

When the bell did finally go off, she didn't go through the process of rushing to clean up her seat. Instead, she rose from her desk and made her way over to the otherside of the room where Kiba sat. Unfortunately for her, it was somewhat near where Sakura and Ino sat and did her ultimate best to ignore that fact.

Kiba hadn't moved from his seat, he was halfway through packing when he noticed Hinata making her way towards him. When she finally did make it to his side, neither one of them said anything. It was only when he was about to say something that she broke the silence between them.

"I thought about it," she said. "I-I know it seems like, too short of a time.. but, I've decided that, we.. we could try to be friends again."

He instantly sat up in his seat. "Really?"

Hinata nodded. "I figured, you're right.. in a way. I didn't really get to know you all that well back then, to be honest, I didn't even know who you were until you asked me out."

Kiba sweatdropped but let her continue all the same.

"I suppose that's why I was so quick to judge when it came to you bad mouthing my friends. But from what you told me, it sounded like that's what it was with you too. I know that in our society, we're practically raised to look down on something abnormal. Well, at least the more traditional households do that. I mean, that why in middle school I looked for friends so I wouldn't end up being that one girl that the entire school picks on when I realized how much of an... otaku I am... I still hate saying that. I really don't think I am, I know some that are worse than me and compared to them, I don't even do that."

Hinata shook her head slightly. "Sorry, I went off in a completely different direction. Anyway, I didn't get to know you, and you really didn't get to know me, so maybe because of that, we can start over again as friends. Right, Kiba-kun?"

It took Kiba a few seconds to process what he had just heard, and when he finally realized the opportunity granted to him, he gave her a small smile. "Does that mean I can call you 'Hinata-chan' again?"

Hinata nodded. "Actually, I kind of missed that."

Before their conversation could continue, Haku pushed his way past exiting students to get into the classroom, making his presence known right away.

"Hina-chan!" he cried out. "Look who's outside!"

He scanned his eyes for her when he first saw TenTen at her desk by herself. The moment he saw her standing near Kiba, he automatically zoomed in on her. Haku grabbed her wrist the second he was by her side.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I love how you're doing things all on your own and everything but you really need to let me know sometimes 'cause I like to keep up with what you're doing I can't rely on Ten-chan all the time 'cause even she seems to keep quiet on things and I know that I should just let you do what you want and I'm being a complete mother hen but I can't really help it sometimes 'cause after that melt down at the hospital that had you all-"

"Everything's fine!" Hinata interrupted. "Really, it's okay, you should calm down. I was going to tell you everything when I had the chance, honest. Now, breathe."

Haku took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Sorry, I know, I know.. But look who's outside!"

"He's right," TenTen called from the otherside of the room. "They're outside."

Hinata was able to say a quick goodbye to Kiba before she was dragged back to her desk by the windows. Haku pointed out towards the front gates and sure enough, her cousin and everyone else were loitering in front of the school.

"We better get out there before a teacher does," TenTen said. "Where's Mitchi."

"He's waiting outside the classroom," Haku said. "He said he didn't want to get trampled by students or something like that. Doesn't matter, let's get out there, yeah?"

"Hold on a second," Hinata told them and packed away her things quickly enough.

"Come on, come on," Haku tapped his foot. "Adventure is only a short distance away."

"Did you get that off an anime?" TenTen asked.

"Half the things I say are an anime reference. Except for that, I got that off a T-shirt." He looked over at Hinata. "Done? Good. On we go."

The trio left the classroom with Kiba watching everything that had just transpired. Despite his curiousity, he didn't make a move to look out the window and instead opted to pack up his own belongings. But just because he chose to not quench his own questioning nature, didn't mean that someone else in the room made that decision.

"What was that about?" Ino asked from behind him.

Kiba paused his movement, a bit startled at the sudden intrusion. "Y'know, I was kinda wondering when you would butt in."

"I don't know everything I do by talking," the blonde informed him. "You have to listen only sometimes. So, what was that about?"

"If you must know," Kiba began, "I asked Hinata-chan if we could be friends again."

Ino wrinkled her nose slightly. "Why?"

"Because, honestly, I still do like her, and I would rather have her as a friend than nothing at all."

"I don't see why." Ino slid off the desk she was sitting on when Kiba stood up from his seat. "She obviously doens't want anything to do with.. people like us."

"What do you mean, people like us."

"If you haven't noticed, her friends are kind of weird." Her eyes wandered to the window, no doubt she was itching to see who was outside.

"You were her friend," Kiba pointed out.

"That was a long time ago," Ino rebutted. "And I tried to help her fit in more. She just didn't appreciate the favor. Right, Sakura?"

Before the pinkette was able to say anything, Kiba cut into the conversation.

"Why don't you let her speak for herself?" Kiba asked the blonde. "I'm pretty sure that why God gave her a brain."

"Don't make me turn the school on you," Ino threatened. Though it was a threat that Kiba laughed at.

"That's what you said when Hinata-chan left you," Kiba chuckled. "Y'know what, Ino? All you do is say crap, but you don't mean any of it." He shrugged his bag onto a shoulder and waved in front of her face. "Bye."

Ino clenched her teeth, but said nothing as he left the classroom. Sakura said nothing either, but she did follow the blonde to the window to see who was waiting at the gate.

"What the hell's his problem?" Ino asked, mostly to herself but demanded an answere all the same.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that about his sister," Sakura replied. "He can be.. protective of his family."

"I was just joking, he shouldn't take it so seriously. Whatever, he wasn't even big with us anyway."

Sakura nodded, but said nothing.

"Hey," Ino said suddenly. "That guy's kinda cute."

"Which one."

"The one next to the blonde. Can you see him?"

Sakura squinted slightly. "Oh yeah, he is cute."

"There's gotta be something wrong with him though," Ino sighed. "Y'know, since he obviously knows Hinata and all of them."

Sakura turned her head sharply in Ino's direction, her eyes wide. "You just said her name."

Ino turned her head to look at her in return. Her eyebrows furrowed together somewhat. "No I didn't." She moved away from the window and made her way back to their desks. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Meanwhile, Hinata and the other's made their way out of the school and started to walk towards those apparently waiting for them.

"Check out the uniforms!" Naruto cat called out to the group approaching them. "Oh wow, they do look like the Horitsuba ones."

"Told you," Hinata smiled. "What are you all doing here?"

"Waiting for you guys to get out," Sasuke told them. "We're not just going to sit in the hotel while the adults work. That's not what you did while you were with us."

"Did you come by walking?" Haku asked.

"Nah, we parked the car somewhere down the street," Naruto said and jerked his head in the direction where they parked. "Neji didn't want to bring it up to the school gates."

"You're not supposed to," Mitchi said. "Sometimes parents drive up though to pick up their kids."

"I figured, I've seen it in anime." Naruto then clapped his hands together. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"We still have school tomorrow," Mitchi reminded them. "And finals."

"How much longer are you guys in school for?" Sasuke asked.

"Just until tomorrow," Hinata told him. "It's our last day before summer break."

"_Hey,_" Usagi said to TenTen. "_How come your skirt is longer?_"

TenTen rubbed the back of her neck. "_It's just another thing proving anime to be right sometimes._"

"_Are you saying what I think you're saying?_"

"_What do you think?_"

"_I think it explains why I saw you drawing eyebrows._"

While they went off in their own conversation, the main focus of everyone else was what to do now.

"So you all still have school tomorrow," Sasuke began. "What can we do that won't keep us out too late?"

"We can hang at my place," Haku announced. "Yeah, have my own apartment and everything now."

"If we do that, no drinking," Hinata told him.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's a school night," she sweatdropped.

Haku crossed his arms and pouted. "You just don't want your new boyfriend to see you drunk."

"You were drunk?" Neji exclaimed at her.

"It was only once," Hinata tried to assure him. "And I had only one drink."

"How do you get drunk on one drink?"

"No idea," TenTen told him. "But she did."

"So to my place then?" Haku interrupted. "Not too far away."

"I don't think there's enough room in the car," Neji said. He took a quick glance at the number it would be carrying and nodded. "Not enough seats."

"When has that ever stopped us before?" Naruto asked. "Let's just pile in the best we can."

Sasuke clapped Neji's back. "I'm not familiar with traffic laws, but since you're the only one driving, I'm not paying whatever fraction of that ticket."

"You can help me keep them from doing anything stupid," Neji said while they walked back to the car with everyone else.

"No can do."

"Why's that?"

"I'm on vacation."

"It's not that far," Haku repeated. "I'm serious, it's probably only five or six blocks away. We'll be fine."

And while he was right, they were fine as far as getting away with packing eight teenagers in a car that only held five, it wasn't the most comfortable ride any of them had. If someone wasn't quipping about an elbow in their face, it was a foot in someone's groin. The only two that had some salvation was Neji because he was driving and Hinata who called shot gun before any of them. True to his word though, Haku's apartment was only some blocks away from the school and their unfortunate situation ended some fifteen minutes after it had began.

"How'd you afford an apartment for yourself?" Naruto asked. "Do your parents help you out?"

"I don't have any," Haku answered while he opened the door. "I have this part-time gig at this new magazine HQ for Lolita fashion."

He pushed the door open and stepped in, motioning for the other's to do the same. There was a bit of crowding at the entrance as they all scrambled to get their shoes off before entering the apartment itself.

"It was during Golden Week that I was scouted out," the crossdresser continued. "Hina-chan got an invite too, since the site we put up was where they found me, but she said no and I got all of it to myself. With what I've been making since then, I was able to move out of Mitchi's house and move into a place of my own."

"You didn't tell me you were asked to be a model," Naruto said to Hinata.

"I didn't think it was all that important," Hinata shrugged. "It's not a big name magazine anyway."

"It's still a start though!" Haku cried out. "Yes, I am going to be the next Kaya!"

"You can't sing," Mitchi commented.

"I can sing better than you."

"Ow, yes, that hurt me."

"Is it something that seems like it'll get bigger?" Sasuke asked. "Looks like it since you already have enough for an apartment."

"I assume they're doing okay," Haku replied. "I get paid pretty good for a shoot and some ads. Wanna see some pictures?"

"Just get them out," TenTen said and made her way to the kitchen area. "You're gonna show them off anyway."

"I wanna see," Naruto said. "Some authentic Japanese modeling, have to check it out."

"Gothic and Lolita Bible's the same thing," Sasuke told him.

"No it's not," the blonde argued. "The one we get in the states are Americanized and you know it."

"It's odd that you know it," Neji commented.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Does anyone want anything to eat?" TenTen called out to them. "I'm gonna make something."

"You're hungry already?" Haku asked her.

"I didn't really get to finish my lunch."

"That's your own fault."

"I'll help," Hinata said and went over to where her friend was. "Asakura's a bad host, not offering us anything while we're here."

Haku stomped his foot. "Call me by my name already! And I would, but all I have is beer for now, I have to stop by the store. Oh, but there is left over rice in the 'fridge. Anyway, let me get the pictures."

"It's a bit worrying for you to only have beer," Mitchi said while the other boy went around collecting photos in the room. "Drink too much and there goes your modeling career."

"The only reason I have beer," Haku replied, "is because I drank everything else instead of that. It's just from what I get out of gift baskets or whatever. Ko-chan always gives me the best stuff after a shoot."

"Who?" Sasuke questioned, taking one of the photo sheets handed to him. After a quick look over, he handed it over to Usagi who instantly gushed over it.

"My boss," Haku answered. "She runs the magazine, think she was the one to start it or at least related to the one who started it. Not sure, but she's in charge of everything. Personally, she seems more visual kei 'cause she has a lip ring, haven't seen a lolita with one of those. Not even punk style."

"Well the two are close together," Sasuke said.

"True, and for that reason I don't hold myself up on a pedastal or anything." He looked in the direction of Hinata and TenTen. "Are you two doing okay?"

"We're good!" TenTen called back.

"Is it okay if we use this seaweed?" Hinata asked.

"Use anything you want in there." Haku smiled at the others. "Wait until you try something Hina-chan makes, she's the best cook ever."

Hinata flushed from her position. "Stop saying that!"

"But it's true!" Haku waved his hand around in the air. "She's still too modest for her own good. And you can't get anything out of her while she's drunk, 'cause all she does is giggle."

This time Hinata sweatdropped. "Again with the being drunk..."

"At least you didn't get into a fight with the moon," TenTen told her.

"I don't even wanna know," Neji sighed and made for the door again. "Since I'll be the one looking out for all of you, I'll go to store and get something other than beer to drink."

"Mitchi, go with him," Haku ordered. "Make sure he gets something good."

Mitchi slouched. "Why me?"

"Because I'm hosting and the girls are hosting. You're just sitting on your lazy butt trying not to play with your PSP. So go."

Grudgingly, the red head left his spot and made his way over to Neji who already had his shoes back on. It only took a few minutes before they were ready and out the door, shutting it behind them. By that time, Usagi was the only one still going through the photos, taking her time to admire each one like it was a famous art piece hanging in the Louvre. To that, Haku smiled happily.

"You like the photos?" he asked.

Sasuke poked her back to attention and translated the question.

Usagi nodded her head. "_Yeah, they're so effing totes awesome! Hell, I'm frickin' jealous, I don't look half as good as you do. Though, I think you totally look better like, as a goth loli rather than a shiro loli. You can rock the black a lot more than white._"

Again, Sasuke played the translator to Haku, telling him everything she said more or less.

"Thanks!" the model smiled. "Dei-kun said the same thing. Oh, he works close to Ko-chan, but he sometimes does our make-up. I think he could pull of being a girl too, he has really pretty blonde hair. I think it's even longer than mine, not sure, he always wears half of it up."

Before their conversation was able to go any further than that, TenTen and Hinata made their way back into the sitting room area with a medium size platter.

"We made rice balls!" They announced it simultaneously, earning a happy cheer from Usagi and Naruto upon seeing the snacks.

* * *

Haldor, "Were you paying attention? There's something important in that dialouge in the end."  
Laith, "Or did you think we were just wasting space?"  
Haldor, "Semi-cereal fic! We're getting closer to background stories. Actually, the next chapter clears up a huge chunk of mystery."  
Laith, "And how."  
Haldor, "Hopefully we'll get to that, if someone doesn't keep starting new fics."  
Laith, "Will you not go through my files, damn..."  
Haldor, "Tell her to stop! Tell her to focus on one at a time!"  
Laith, "Oh, like you're one to talk."  
Haldor, "Fuck the what are you talking about?"  
Laiht, "Go eat a steak."  
Haldor, "... Bitch! That was a secret!"  
Laith, "Next time don't label the file "Something Laith Can't See.". That's pretty much what started a fight."  
Haldor, "I don't see why I shouldn't be allowed to work on two things at once. You do it all the time."  
Laith, "Yeah, but I can multi-task."  
Haldor, "Not well."  
Laith, "To that I agree, but I at least prioritize. Which is something you don't."  
Haldor, "Whatever..."  
Laith, "I got new headphones!"

* * *

**Anonymous Replies :)**

ivy aya: Ha, yes, Eddy Izzard should only dress in drag. It suits him well and for some reason, we can only take him serisouly when he's wearing a skirt. :/

iforgotmypassword: Actually, yeah, there'll be two more e-mails from Usagi, but it's really nothing too important, so you can always skip 'em. They're like omakes in a way for the Usagi fans because she's not going to have a lot of dialouge in this fic. It's just another way for us to get her point of view across since she's going to be a lot quieter than she was in the last fic.

Hali-chan: Yeah, that's all the e-mail chapters are, like we told the person above you, it's just to get a brief look through her ooint of view since she's not talk a lot. It's the language barrier! DX But yes, chapters are gonna be a lot longer, there's some story development in this chapter, and we'll get into a huge chunck of TenTen's background next chapter. Sounds fun, ne?^^

Neon Kiiroi: Ugh, you know that hater's back? We totes removed their review though, just gonna ignore them this time around. Actually, there's a funny story behind how we got to that conclusion. Meh, whatever, we're just gonna do what we do.^^

* * *

**Next Week Preview**

"Hey!"

"The hell do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk."

"I'm so sure."

"No, really, I picked up some info that you might like to hear."

"Not interested."

"About that boy of yours you would never stop talking about."

"... Go on."


	7. Yume no Chuugoku

Laith, "Omg, I just found out I had Microsoft Word on my computer!"  
Haldor, "I still don't know how she didn't know that..."  
Laith, "Because my PC's like, idk, really old and stuff, I figured I didn't have it 'cause I didn't have any of the other office programs so this is like, a total major find."  
Haldor, "I asked her if we were going to use that from now on."  
Laith, "Nah, I'm more comfortable with WordPad, it's simpler."  
Haldor, "Yup, just another day..."  
Laith, "I also found this program where people dance at the bottom of the screen when music plays."

* * *

Yume no Chuugoku  
(incorrect translation is incorrect! D8)

* * *

_TenTen stumbled through the doorway, clutching at her upper left arm. She crashed through the small apartment and made her way to the sink, stubbing her toes against miscellaneous objects that she couldn't see in the dark. She let go of her arm and quickly turned the faucet to let the water run. She picked up a nearby dish rag and soaked it, she rung it out with the one hand and shrugged her jacket off as fast as she could._

_The pain made her gasp slightly as the fabric hit the floor. She turned her head to see the wound, hoping that it wasn't worse than it felt. It was too dark to tell though, and she couldn't waste any more time since it was still bleeding. She pressed the wet cloth against her abrasion and bit at her lip, she was near tears._

_Suddenly, a light flickered on, startling her. She turned around sharply, and her face fell even more at the sight of who had found her. Truthfully, she knew it was inevitable, but she was hoping to put off the disapproving stare of her then only friend._

_"Wanna help me out instead of just standing there?" she asked. "I can use an extra hand, Lee."_

_Rock Lee, in all of his giant eyebrows and bowl haircut glory, sighed deeply while closing his eyes. It was a habit of his when keeping his temper down. It was also a sign to TenTen about the verbal lashing she was going to receive. When his eyes opened again, he approached her and gently took her unharmed arm into his grasp and led her to a chair where he pushed her down gently. TenTen kept applying pressure to the wound while he went about collecting items from the room that he would need to treat her._

_"So..." TenTen began. "Where's your keeper?"_

_"Sleeping," he replied. "You are lucky that he is a deep sleeper, otherwise I would be in trouble as well."_

_"It means a lot to me, if that makes things better."_

_Lee set down his supplies on the surface next to her and batted her good hand away. He looked her over quickly, determining what he would have to clean up. There was her arm, that was obvious, it looked like a stab wound. One of her fingers was sticking out oddly, broken most likely. There was some bruising around her neck, signs of choking. Her lip was swollen, a corner of it was cut. There was a slight welt above her left eye and a blotch of red on her right cheek._

_"Is there anything under your shirt that you are hiding from me?" he asked._

_TenTen shook her head. The remaining hair that was still pulled away from her face fell out of their holdings, the small elastic bands that held fell away with little noise._

_"Are you certain?" Lee pressed. "You are not just hiding them?"_

_"I'm sure," she stressed. She gestured to her arm. "This was the worst."_

_She hissed when the stinging power of disinfectant was applied to her arm. With careful strokes, Lee wiped away the blood, leaving behind a stab wound that was, thankfully, not as horrendous as either one of them had feared visible._

_"You will still need stitches," he said. "This will not heal on it's own."_

_"I can get Mei to do it for me tomorrow," TenTen said. "Just give me what you can for now."_

_Lee narrowed his eyes. "You will not like it."_

_"That won't stop me from doing it."_

_Wordlessly, Lee took two of the holdings meant for wrap bandages and tourniquets. He showed them to TenTen, she nodded and clenched her teeth together, taking in a deep breath for preparation. As quickly as he could, he pushed in the metal piercing and brought the skin on either side of the wound together. He took some bandages and wrapped them around the appendage._

_"How does that feel?" he asked._

_"It hurts like hell," she answered, the back of her teeth gritted together. "But, it's not the worse I've dealt with, so I'm okay."_

_Lee looked at her seriously. "What were you doing?"_

_TenTen turned away from him. "It was... something like a small heist. A quick money fix, just enough to get us through a few months."_

_Lee sighed again. "TenTen-"_

_"I know, I know," she interrupted. "You don't like any of it, but what else can I do? No one'll hire a middle school drop out, and part-time sucks. I need to get money for my family, and enough of it to keep us out of the red zone."_

_"What do your parents think you are doing?"_

_She smiled ruefully. "They think my dad's been making more money."_

_"How did you pull that off."_

_"The right muscle can get anyone to add a few more numbers as long as they're not the ones providing the extra income. As long as I get it into the account before it's provided, neither one of them'll figure it out."_

_Lee moved over to the sink, ringing out the blood covered dish towel that TenTen had used the best he could. He damped it again when it was near clean and went back to her. He started to clean up her face._

_"I wish you would not do things like this," he admitted. "I wish you would be a normal girl our age."_

_"I wish I could be in school more often too. But, can't always have what you wish for."_

_"How will you explain these marks to them?"_

_"I'll tell them I got into another fight on the playground."_

_"We don't have a playground."_

_"It's an expression, Lee."_

_Lee shook his head. "You can not keep doing this, TenTen, you are going to be thrown out of school if you keep missing so much of it. The teachers will question why you are always hurt eventually."_

_TenTen scoffed. "They don't care."_

_"There is always one that sticks their nose into their student's business."_

_"Sounds like you've been reading manga again," TenTen laughed._

_Lee however, did not look amused. "I am being serious."_

_The amusement in TenTen's eyes died away. She nodded solemnly. "I know... Look, I'll stop.. once I know for sure that we'll be okay and I won't have to do any of this for awhile again. When I know that there's money we can keep safe and use later on when we need to, I'll go to school everyday and be a normal girl our age. Okay?"_

_"And what happens when your family is need of money again?"_

_"Then I'll start in on this all over again."_

_"I did not want to hear that answer."_

_"It's the only answer I can give you."_

_Lee picked up everything and went about putting them back where he got them. TenTen stood up from her chair and made her way over to her fallen jacket. She picked it up with her good arm and slipped it on to the best of her abilities, making sure not to disturb her bandages._

_"That jacket is covered in blood," Lee pointed out._

_"I know," she replied. "I'll get rid of it on my way out of the house tomorrow. I'll need to leave before either one of them gets up."_

_"Will you be at school tomorrow?"_

_TenTen hesitated in answering. She knew full well that he wasn't going to like what she would answer. "No. Not tomorrow."_

_"TenTen-"_

_"I can't go tomorrow. With this face, they'll ask something for sure. I'm gonna be with Mei all day, so I won't be getting into anymore trouble."_

_Again, he gave her that disapproving look that she didn't like._

_"She's the most harmless person there," TenTen said. "And with this arm, there's no way I can do anything for awhile... Can you please not look at me that way?"_

_"It is just because I do not want something bad to happen to you," Lee told her. "You have been lucky so far in keeping out of real trouble, I do not want to wake up one day and find you too deep in any of this."_

_TenTen smiled again. "Don't worry so much, that's not gonna happen. It's not like I'm trying to get so involved in a gang, I'm just.. a bit of part-time help."_

_"Are you so sure?"_

_"Of course I am." She placed her hand over her heart. "The day I become involved in a gang for nothing but laughs will be the day I am no longer friends with you."_

TenTen woke up to wet cheeks. A quick hand to her face told her that she had been crying in her sleep. The realization made her shoot up in her bed. She wiped her face clear of any traces of tears to the best of her ability without looking at her face, a small sniffle alerted her in the possibility of crying for real. She quickly made to choke back any sobs that might escape her throat. It had been years since she last cried, she wasn't very keen on breaking that record.

She took a deep breath and sat up in her bed. When it seemed like she was a lot more calm, she reached underneath her pillow and felt around for her cellphone. A quick flip and it was opened showing her the time. It was near five in the morning.

TenTen closed it and fell backwards. Somehow, she knew it was going to be a long day.

When Hinata had come around knocking on her door, it was thirty minutes until they had to leave for school. TenTen had attempted to fall back asleep, and after an hour or so of tossing and turning and trying to forget her dream/memory in general, she had done just that.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hinata asked.

TenTen rubbed at her eyes and nodded. "Just extra sleepy, I guess?" she replied in a groggy morning voice.

Hinata accepted the explanation and told her that breakfast was already done if she wanted to eat quickly before leaving. TenTen got out of bed as soon as the door closed and dressed in her uniform. She more or less rushed through her morning routine before shoving her books and everything else in her school bag and put on her slippers before leaving her room.

It wasn't until lunchtime that she was informed that she had forgotten to draw on her eyebrows.

"Why don't you just let them grow out already?" Haku asked. He even pointed his chopsticks towards her forehead as though that was going to emphasize his point.

TenTen shrugged. "Just got into the habit? Eh, sooner or later, I'll just get too lazy to shave 'em off and they'll come in."

"Yeah and that'll be around the same time where you give up on your appearance all together and won't bother to shape them or anything," Mitchi said.

The three of them stared at him oddly again. The second day in a row.

"What?"

"Didn't know you cared about how we look's all," Haku laughed.

Mitchi blushed. "I don't, I'm just saying. 'Cause don't girls usual worry about stuff like that when they're young, so it only makes sense that by the time she does get too lazy to shave them- Oh, whatever, I'm done with this subject."

"But it's so fun hearing what you've come to understand about us girls," Haku went on. "It's almost like you're becoming one."

"You're not a girl."

"But I'm pretty like one! Just ask the boys that confess!"

"I still really think it's wrong for you to let them get through the whole thing before telling them you're a boy," Hinata said.

"I still can't believe that not all of them by this point know you're a boy," Mitchi sighed.

"That's because the girls don't mind him acting the part so much, so they don't really gossip about it other than a few words every now and then," Hinata told him. "Even if some of them think he's still weird for dressing like a girl, he does treat them all in a way that makes them forget he's even a boy. I'm pretty sure that's what confuses the majority of the boys."

"Hina-chan!" Haku cried out exaggeratingly. "You're making me blush!"

Mitchi rolled his eyes and tilted his head in TenTen's direction. He noticed right away that something was amiss with her. What with her eyes focused on the small serving of rice in front of her and nibbling on chopsticks that no longer had any food.

"What's up with you?" he asked her.

TenTen glanced over at the other two, noting that both Hinata and Haku were completely in their own world with whatever they were now talking about. She shrugged. "Had a long night. Didn't really sleep all that great, it's not big deal."

Mitchi raised one of his eyebrows to show his curiosity, but said nothing else. He tucked into another bite of his lunch while TenTen went on with chewing on her utensils.

"You guys listening?" Haku demanded. "I wanna know what you think."

"Think about what?" Mitchi asked.

"You really think heroes speak eagle?" (1)

Mitchi blinked at him. "Don't you think you should be going over some real history right now? Test's next."

Haku narrowed his eyes at him. "Whatever, but I'm not the one that answered Josef Stalin when the question was about who Russia's current president was."

"Josef Stalin," Hinata began, "He was born with a name that I cannot pronounce but know how to spell, in Gori, Georgia. Succeeded Vladmir Lennin after his death in 1924 and ruled as Soviet Leader until his death in 1953."

"Very good, Hina-chan!" Haku praised. "Here! You get to have some of my pocky!"

"Don't treat her like a pet," Mitchi scolded.

Hinata tilted her head. "But I want some pocky."

Mitchi facepalmed and Haku beamed, thus lunch continued and TenTen was still not an active participant in any of the conversation.

Throughout the entire day, it was how she acted. For the most part, Hinata hadn't noticed, since it being their last day of school before the summer break, they were constantly taking final exams and the like. It was normal to be quiet and attentive to your work. Though it wasn't until the end of the day when Hinata had finished her test and looked over at TenTen and realized that she had long been done with her own. Usually when this happened, TenTen would throw a small paper ball at her and gesture for her to hurry up so they could pass notes. Hinata made her worry clear to her when the final bell rang.

"Nothing," TenTen assured with a practiced smile. "Really, that test wiped me out though. Seriously, could you believe how hard it was?"

"Well," Hinata said. "It was a final."

Their conversation was interrupted when Kiba intruded into their company. For once TenTen was glad to see him speak to Hinata, it gave her a chance to shake off the melancholy that she had felt since waking up for the first time that day and act normal.

It didn't work.

The dark cloud hung over her head for the remainder of the day, right to the place where they chose for a karaoke night to celebrate their freedom from school. She wouldn't let it show however, and forced herself to participate in the buzzing excitement of adventures soon to come. She joked and laughed as though she was having as much fun as everyone else, but anyone looking close enough would notice that her heart wasn't in it. Lucky for her, no one did, though when she considered it briefly, wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that.

At the moment, she lounged in the seat next to Neji, watching as Usagi took her turn. No one wanted to incur the girl's wrath and kept the irony of her being able to sing in Japanese only because of memory to themselves. A fact that she only made that much more obvious by choosing an anime song that she no doubt listened to constantly.

"_Goodbye_, even now _I still don't understand,_" she sang. Most of the time, she sang off key, but as far as karaoke went, her voice was acceptable. "_Goodbye,_ to what lies beyond the darkness as if calling to the utter darkness..."

When the song ended, she bowed and they cheered. She passed the mic to Naruto, it was his turn next.

"_Totes thought you were going to choose something else,_" he said to her.

"_I was so going to,_" she told him. "_But I saw it there and I had to, y'know. Total in love with Ivan Braginski right now._"

"_I seriously question the pattern on which you crush on people_," Sasuke commented right before she sat down next to him.

"_Careful what you you say,_" she teased. "_You might be next on that list._"

"_That's impossible. I haven't done anything so horrible for a punishment like that._"

While she clobbered him with the song guide, Naruto jumped onto the table and called out for their attention.

"Someone better film this," he said. "I'm going to go Ryuuichi stage presence and everyone must see! Someone flicker the lights on and off!"

Haku was only too happy to participate in making the room look like a rave show and because Usagi was still beating up Sasuke, Hinata took out her cell phone and decided to record.

"The motion of imprisonment in a bed of glass, that is first broken a fumbling woman," he half shouted into the mic. "A solitary tail with a feather collection, it almost screams wanted innocence at night-"

"_Eiri Yuki wrote this,_" Usagi muttered.

"_We're all aware,_" Sasuke replied.

She pointed at Neji. "_Bet he didn't._"

Neji looked straight at the digit pointed directly in his face. "_What_?"

"_You don't know that Eiri Yuki wrote this song_," TenTen clarified for him. "_And of course you don't, you're barely learning all of this now._"

"_I could have known that,_" Neji argued.

TenTen rolled her eyes. "_I'm sure._"

Neji studied her for a moment. His brows furrowed because not only did he realize that there was something off in her tone, it was that he knew her well enough already to know that there was something wrong in her tone. Clearly he had been spending too much time with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked over the whooping jeers to encourage the blonde and his antics.

TenTen stopped herself from doing just that and turned her head back to face Neji. "What?"

"I asked if you were okay," he repeated.

"Yeah," she blinked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm not sure." He studied her face for a moment of two more before continuing. "Something seems off with you."

Again TenTen blinked. She then laughed a little too dramatically. "The hell are you talking about? The only one who's ever off around here is you."

"That doesn't even remotely make sense."

"Doesn't have to, it's an insult."

Neji frowned, once again because he could realize that she was obviously hiding something and once again because he just plain realized it.

"TenTe-"

He was interrupted though as she played along with everyone else and cheered at Naruto's semi-embarrasing performance. He didn't get another chance to try again, TenTen stood up from her seat and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked while Naruto looked over his turn on her cell phone.

"Gonna try to find a vending machine," TenTen answered. "Don't really feel like drinking a whole lot tonight."

"Does that mean I don't have to be designated driver?" Mitchi asked.

Haku slapped the back of his head. "Yes, you still have too!" He lowered himself to his friends level. "Do you want to be in the car with her in front of the wheel again."

Mitchi didn't think twice when he answered no.

Haku straightened himself up and pulled at his blouse down. "That's what I thought. Okay! I wanna go again!" He pointed at Usagi. "_You and me sing, yes?_" He slapped the back of Mitchi's head again when the red head snorted. "Shut up, I'm trying."

Usagi smiled and nodded, she stood up from her seat and back up to the front. Another mic was handed to her and she pointed at the song booklet.

"_Sing Magnet, yes?_" Haku smiled and ignored the snickers coming from the red head. "_You.. know?_"

Usagi nodded and pointed at him. "Miku?"

Haku tilted his head in thought. "I sound better when I try not to hit high notes..."

"So don't sing in a high note," Mitchi called.

"You don't have to sing exactly like the singer," Hinata said.

"I know, but you get a better score if you do." Haku sighed when he payed his attention back to Usagi. He pointed at himself and nodded. "Miku."

"We should do Alice Human Sacrifice," Naruto said. "I call Kaito!"

"I'm Meiko," Haku claimed. "Hina-chan and Sasu-tan can be Rin and Len. Mitchi, you're Miku."

"I don't wanna be Miku," Mitchi fought. "You be Miku."

"I can't, I'm Meiko."

Mitchi looked at TenTen and actually pouted. "Please stay and be Miku."

TenTen just laughed. "I'm glad I stayed long enough to see that. Alright, I'll be back!"

"Be careful out there!" Hinata called out to her as the music started to play.

TenTen gave her a thumbs up and exited right at the beginning of the first line. The door closed behind her with a solid click, she leaned against it and sighed. Now she would have to bring something back from a vending machine. She should have just said that she was going to the bathroom.

TenTen shrugged to herself and leaned off of the panel. She stuck her hands in her pockets and made her way into the lobby and out the entrance.

She didn't want to stray too far, a few blocks and around should let her find something. She hunched her shoulders up and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets, making her way down a semi-crowded street in search of something to drink close by. Her odds of finding a machine close by were surprisingly against her. When it seemed to her as though she wouldn't come across any on the street she was on, she decided to cut through an alley way and try her luck on the other side.

TenTen heard the sound of spray paint and an aluminum can hitting the ground. She didn't really think anything of it, there was always some kid somewhere doing something that they shouldn't. Hell, she was one of those kids half of the time. Because of that, she trudged on through her shortcut, and found that she shouldn't have been lazy and just gone around the entire block like she had planned.

In the dead center of the alley way she came across the very bane of her existence.

The crunch of the gravel underneath TenTen's feet startled the other person, causing them to straighten out and face her. The little light they were provided with showed that in all of her green jacket glory stood the one person that TenTen had little if any love for now, Ichinose Aiko.

TenTen cringed internally, thinking that this was her punishment for using this person's name as an alias. The thought of what kind of punishment Hinata would receive for using the "-chan" endearment briefly crossed her mind.

"China Doll," Aiko muttered. She brushed the long strands of her black hair out of her face, showing off the dark rims of black around her eyes that were a trademark for her. "Heeeh, it is you. Lucky day..."

TenTen bit her lip and started to walk backwards. She pivoted quickly and speed walked right out the small enclosure. Aiko followed directly after.

"Hey!" she called out after TenTen. TenTen on the other hand, acted as though she hadn't heard her at all and continued to walk. "Hey! Don't ignore me, I'm just gonna follow you wherever."

TenTen growled slightly and turned around to face her. "The hell do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk," the other girl said with an innocent half shrug."

"I'm so sure."

"No, really," Aiko assured her. She then took a few steps forward and smiled slyly at her. "I picked up some info that you might like to hear."

TenTen blinked once before turning around and continued to walk. "Not interested."

"About that boy of yours you would never stop talking about," she called out.

TenTen stopped, her heart almost stopped. She had a sinking feeling that she knew exactly who Aiko would be talking about, and while the very notion of there being a tidbit of Lee being alive and well had been extinguished some time ago, it wouldn't be the truth if she didn't believe that maybe, one day...

TenTen turned around again and walked back towards the other a little ways. She tried to feign nonchalance. "Go on."

Aiko's smile grew. "Y'know, people did survive that quake, just no real way of getting news on who they were. Only family and people like that got calls on which people died and lived."

"Yeah, I know that," TenTen said impatiently.

"I know, I know. Anyway, this small bit of information stayed in the back of my mind. That and the stories you used to tell about when you were a kid, and who your friends were but you only had one best friend and all the things like that. It was so cute hearing you talk about your home."

TenTen was beginning to become frustrated. "Does this story have a point?"

Aiko fake pouted. "I'm getting there. So last week, I'm going along the outskirts of the city and when I'm at the gas station, I hear these people talking. The thing was, one of 'em was talking like you did when you first got here. Yeah, even though you still got a bit of that accent in you, you're startin' to talk like a real citizen.

"So I'm at my bike thinking, what's up with this creep, 'cause when I looked over to see which was speaking with that foreign twang, all I notice are these huge as fuck eyebrows."

TenTen swallowed hard, and the painful bubble of hope rose inside her chest.

"And it's what I was stuck on for the longest time," Aiko laughed, not noticing TenTen's dilemma. "But I guess that he needed those things to go along with the huge pair of eyes he got. Poor guy, feel kind of bad for him with looks like that. And that bowl on his head does not make things better."

"What do you want?" TenTen shouted at her. "You wouldn't be telling me any of this unless you wanted something from me!"

Aiko faked a hurt look. "I was just trying to give one of my friends some information on someone so important to her."

"We're not friends anymore," TenTen said. "We haven't been since you left me in a cell."

Aiko rolled her eyes. "It's your own fault for not being fast enough."

"You could have helped me."

"And get caught myself? No way. You had to learn things like that on your own if you wanted to get any better in the ranks, China Doll."

"Don't call me that!"

"I've always called you that. You know why?"

TenTen looked away. "I don't care."

Aiko closed off the remaining space between them until she was standing directly in front of TenTen. "It's to remind you where you're from. To remind you that even if you do hold citizenship here, you don't really belong here and you never will. Despite those friends you devote yourself to, everyone grows apart and you'll be left alone... Again."

TenTen had to bite her bottom lip again to keep it from trembling. She stopped her voice from cracking long enough to say, "Get on with it and tell me what you want from me."

Aiko sighed heavily and leaned back. "We've got a bit of a problem, you see. Makino still wants us to be taken seriously-"

"And you're still playing along long after you've graduated," TenTen interrupted. "Do you guys tell anyone how old you really are?"

It probably wasn't the best thing to say TenTen realized. The playful air around the other girl, despite the slight hostility in it, vanished instantly. Her eyes narrowed at the other girl and regarded her with little warmth.

"Listen, you little shit," Aiko said coldly. "I don't have to be telling you any of this and could have just kept knowing what I saw to myself so I could have a laugh at your own expense. I could have done that, and goddammit I would have if Makino didn't ask me if I knew what the hell you were up to because we need your help."

TenTen hesitated in replying. "Help with what?" she asked cautiously.

"That's all I'm telling you. You wanna know, you know where to find us. Your payment, is the information I have on where that boy is now." Aiko pulled her coat closer to her body and walked away.

TenTen was as still as a statue. It was only until her cell phone went off that she made any kind of move. It was Hinata, asking her if she was okay and then asking where she was. TenTen tried to laugh as lightly as she could, assuring that she was taking so long because she couldn't find a machine, unbelievable, right?

It was a short conversation, it lasted no more than two minutes. TenTen put her phone away and started her way back. The whole time she walked, she tried her best to forget the encounter that she had just been a part, and desperately hoped that none of this would make it into her subconscious when she went to bed.

Despite her best wishes, she dreamt again that night. Once more, it wasn't so much a dream as it was simply reliving a memory.

_She was already in Japan by this time, her parents were already dead. Lee was already dead. The majority of her home town was dead. She had just found out the news._

_TenTen stood outside, it was dark and raining hard. She wouldn't move. From a close by distance, she heard the sound of feet running in her direction, she didn't turn her head to make sure though. She couldn't bring herself to care. She didn't want someone to chase after her. She didn't want to hear the sound of someone possibly running to give her comfort. Her whole life she lived on and off of pity from others._

_"TenTen-san!"_

_She felt a hand cling to her own. Slowly, she turned her head to view the intruder. It was Hinata._

_Hinata was drenched from running after her in the rain, apparently the only one to do so. She was still in her school uniform, just like TenTen was, none of them had bothered to change when they were told that they were still waiting on news for her parents. They stayed in the sitting room with her host family, hoping and praying that her family would be alright._

_TenTen had ran out the door when the confirmation of their decease came through. She didn't know to where, she just did, and now, Hinata had caught up to her._

_TenTen wrenched her hand away, and turned her back. "Leave me alone."_

_The pitter patter of raindrops served to fill the silence between them. Hinata stared at the ground for a long while before snapping her head up forward and locking her gaze at the back of the head of the Chinese girl._

_"It'll be okay," she said. "We'll stay by your side, you won't have to go through this alone."_

_TenTen's eyes narrowed at the sentiment Hinata was trying to bestow upon her. Her words created the opposite effect then they should have._

_"Stay by my side?" she repeated in an off sounding mutter. "Do you know how much crap all of that is?"_

_Hinata flinched backwards, as though she had just been slapped or at least threatened as much._

_"I get it," TenTen said, though more to herself than anyone else. "Always one struggle after another thrown right at me, and now..."_

_Hinata brought her fingers together, like she had many times before when she wasn't sure how to handle a situation._

_"_What the hell did I do any of this for_?" she asked herself in her native tongue. "_All this time... it was wasted_!"_

_She kicked at a nearby trash bin and spilled it's contents inside. "_What the hell am I supposed to do now? This was not how any of this was supposed to go, this is.. This is bullshit!_"_

_She took her frustrations out on everything available to her. She hefted out glass bottles and threw them as far as she could. She kicked down as much of her surroundings as she could and stomped on them until there was no reason anymore. She even picked up split baseball bat and started attacking a nearby parked car, seemingly abandoned in a vacant lot._

_It wasn't until TenTen broke through the windshield, that someone else made their way into their presence._

_"China Doll, that you?"_

_Through squinted eyes, TenTen made out the silhouette of a slender figure with dark hair matted to her face from the rainfall. Ichinose Aiko strutted right for the pair, her infamous green jacket with the many stitch work sticking to her body and clinging to the clothes underneath. There was black smudges under her eyes from where her make-up had run, and her lipstick was fading away to a sick looking pink. She dragged a long pipe behind here._

_"What're you doing here?" she asked._

_TenTen didn't reply at first. She dropped the baseball bat, a sign of not wanting any conflict, though she made sure not to throw it far away in the off chance that she would need to swoop down and reclaim it._

_"I could ask you the same thing," she responded._

_Aiko laughed lightly. "I had come by to take care of that piece of crap car you were wailing on not long ago. Bastard who owns that needs to repay a favor I so generously granted him, and he's not doing anything on his part."_

_The older girl trailed around the metal frame, whistling in appreciation. "You did some nice work."_

_TenTen made no response, her face was as solemn as when she had first stopped running. Hinata on the other hand, watched their transaction worriedly._

_"Wish you'd take up my offer," Aiko went on. "We need some more girls to run with us, and the more damage they can do the better. 'Specially with the raids."_

_TenTen's eyes brightened at the word. "Raids?" she questioned._

_Aiko nodded. "Leader wants to make our gang official. We need money for that and we sure as hell ain't having a fundraiser."_

_TenTen studied her carefully before saying, "I know something about those."_

_Aiko gave her an amused smile. "Really now.."_

_"I did those all the time to get some quick money back home," she informed her. "There's nothing too hard about them, with the right people."_

_"You think we don't have the right people?"_

_"No, I don't."_

_Aiko's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"_

_TenTen answered without missing a beat. "You don't have me."_

_There was silence amongst them, again, the only sound to fill it was the rainfall. Aiko stared wide eyed at her, blinking a few times before throwing her head back and having a good laugh._

_"That was actually good," she admitted. "So... You wanna join us."_

_Aiko extended her hand out for her to take into her own. TenTen approached her slowly, her action and words disturbing Hinata all the more and caused her to shake out of her petrified state._

_Hinata hurried towards her, screaming out her name. TenTen didn't hear any of it. She pushed Hinata away, down onto the floor when the other girl had tried to latch onto her arm. She stared down at the fallen girl without much feeling, and then, she turned around and shook hands with her new friend and rival._

_TenTen's vision changed. Bits and pieces flashed before her eyes after she had taken the other girl's hand._

_She saw herself run down a crowded street with two other girls, running past one propaganda poster after another that she often saw in her childhood. She saw the scene where she met Lee for the first time in a classroom. She reheard the arguing coming from the next room, about who there was too little, and how no one wanted to take the blame._

_She saw Mei again. Her fat moon shaped face and plump body, grabbing her hand and dragging her off to the back of the store to be dealt with for shoplifting. She saw herself meeting other's in a situation like hers, and how they banded together to solve that problem. Her sight then went to those many nights were she found herself stumbling into Lee's home, bloodied and beaten up from events gone astray and unable to find sanctuary anywhere else. All of them ended with her being taken care of by the boy himself, and always with a verbal lashing varying in harshness each time._

_Briefly, she saw the scene where she was given a way out. She saw how it made them all happy to hear the good news, that she had been accepted to study abroad despite her schooling record. The last time she saw her parents alive, the last time she was able to hug her only true friend in the world._

_All of that no longer existed for her to go back to, all of it was now just a memory for her. A tactless, teasing memory that held no regard for how she felt about them now._

TenTen bolted up in her bed, covered in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily, her heart beat was erratic. She had to press a hand to her chest as some form of consolation to calm herself down. When that failed, she gripped at her blankets and started to take in deep steady breaths. It took a few minutes, but it helped her.

TenTen threw the blankets off of her and swung her legs over the side. With a heavy sigh, she doubled over and put her head into her hands. It took a lot longer for her to finally sit up and adjust her eyes to the darkness.

She ran a hand through her hair and moved her head in every direction, taking a good hard look at her surroundings. She was in a room granted to her through Hinata's generosity, and she had been living in it for more than a year already. Despite that, it was nearly as empty as when she had first came into it.

She never bothered to change the linen on the bed, there were no decorations on the wall. The desk was still bare, save for a few books and a notebook in a neat pile in the corner next to the lamp. The wastebasket was filled, and more or less proved to be the only evidence that there was anyone staying in the room. The books she owned and other items that weren't clothing related, she kept in the moving boxes she had come with. Since she had little, she had figured that there was no reason to bother unpacking them if it was easier for her to keep everything clean.

There was a creeping cold sensation settling in the pit of her stomach as she took all of it in. The more she studied everything, the more that feeling filled her. She even so bitterly noted that she hadn't even put up any kind of curtain over the window. Comparing her room to the other two girls in the house, TenTen felt that any moment she could stop existing, and there would be little to prove that she was even there in that house.

She then did something that she hadn't done in six years.

She cried.

* * *

(1) LOVE! Love, love, love, love, major totes awesome mad love for anyone who gets that reference!

Haldor, "So I was looking at the story alter stats-"  
Laith, "Please don't..."  
Haldor, "-And there's forty seven story alerts and close to fifty favorites... By calcuations, we should already be at... 294 reviews. Now, I understand that many of those alerts came after the first two or three chapters, but if I don't see forty-seven reviews for this chapter, I quit."  
Laith, "-slaps him- No he won't. Because we don't do this for reviews. We do this because we like to... Well, I keep going because I feel like there are too many people reading to not finish this story otherwise I'd prolly drop it."  
Haldor, "Hypocrite much?"  
Laith, "It's not that, I just wanna work on all my other stuff now."  
Haldor, "I've read your other stuff. miladyotaku's right, you are angsty."  
Laith, "I am not."  
Haldor, "You wrote the majority of this chapter."  
Laith, " Whatever.. and stop going through my shit. Anyway, are you up to answering forty seven reviews weekly? 'Cause we can barely catch up with the ones we have now."  
Haldor, "But we're getting the new computer on Thursday, we can totally do it."  
Laith, "Tu me fais malade."  
Haldor, "Je le peux parle aussi, betch."  
Laith, "But not Russian."  
Haldor, "Neither can you, you use google."  
Laith, "... Shut up.."

* * *

**Anonymous Replies :)**

Neon Kiiroi: We were actually talking about Catherine the Great, well, Laith was talking about all the different Tsars that ruled in Russia and when she mentioned Catherine the Great, that's when I was all like, wasn't she the one that died 'cause she tried to have sex with a horse? And then it went weird from there and a text to KGB and ChaCha was involved and yeah... Two hours in a Subway, talking about someone having sex with a horse. DX

**

* * *

**

**Next Week Preview**

"So the purpose of all of this?"

"Uniting every crime family under one underground jurisdiction. Ever hear of price fixation?"

"Of course."

"Now, why is that illegal? Because when opposition ally themselves with one another for one common goal, it throws the balance off, and usually in their favor. We already know that the alleged good guys fight amongst themselves constantly, as long as we cooperate with one another, it makes their jobs that much harder and our lives that much easier."

"I understand that much, but I still fail to see the greater purpose other than filling your pocket with more money and an easier way of dealing with the police."

"While that is ideal, you are correct. There is a bigger purpose behind all of this, and it's purely political. Because of that, and you being an American citizen, you'll need to prove that you are completely trustworthy as far as this situation goes."

((Fuck the what? Politics? aslklksdjf;a! DX))


	8. Japanese Fashion

Haldor, "Hetalia movie premieres today."  
Laith, "Or yesterday, if you're in Japan."  
Haldor, "And we would like to give a huge finger to all of our friends who ditched us to see it."  
Laith, "Erin, I am so totally selling you out the moment you touch back down on American soil, you backstabbing bitch."  
Haldor, "Why just Erin?"  
Laith, "Well, Kimmy and Misa are Sanda's family, so it's not like they couldn't go 'cause yeah. Gan-baka paid her own way, so I can't give her shit, if I give Chris too much attention he'll never leave me alone, and Mokona has shit on me."  
Haldor, "Like what?"  
Laith, "You remember that day we were at Tye's place and I was on Live?"  
Haldor, "Yeah?... Oh.  
Laith, "Yeah, she knows."  
Haldor, "Sucks to be you."

((Like in the last fic, there will be plotholes. Fail!Authors plead that you ignore them as we will in turn))

* * *

Japanese Fashion  
(Title has nothing to do with the first part of this chapter!)

* * *

It wasn't like Itachi had grown up in a bad neighborhood or a broken household or anything like that. The way he saw it, the allure of crime was a psychological one. He wanted to know what kind of mindset someone would need to have in order to do criminal acts. Then somewhere along the line during high school and he had seen the different reasons people did the things they did, one incident broke his heart. In a manner of speaking.

It was a classmate that he was working with, a girl his age who was only going through with their scheme so she could pay her way out of the city. Her goal was a small house in Palmdale, where she could sit outside on the porch and not have to worry about a drive-by or anything else. That's all she wanted. He went through with it, because he wanted to help her reach that want. She was a good person, she deserved better.

But a few mistakes and a rivalry gone too far ended up with her lying stone cold dead next to him in an abandoned warehouse and it had him re-evaluate everything he ever thought right then and there. That's what led him here.

The interior of this "hideout" was not as lavishly furnished as he had thought it would be. For the most part it was entirely concrete, only a small section was paneled with furniture. He had already gone through the introduction of the rest of those he would call team mates, now he would be meeting with the one he would call boss, personally.

He was an impressive man, intimidating at least. Even though there was a problem with disrespect towards each other with the subordinates, there was no such thing when it came to this man who called himself Pein.

With the pleasantries out of the way, the two of them had delved into a deeper conversation. Itachi had yet to find out what it was that this underground organization had hidden up their sleeves, but in all due time, he was sure he would piece it together. So far, he understood that this man in front of him was attempting to align every Yakuza group in the country and those overseas to an extent.

"So the purpose of all of this?" Itachi asked, attempting to sound casual.

"Uniting every crime family under one underground jurisdiction," Pein repeated warily. "Ever hear of price fixation?"

"Of course."

"Now, why is that illegal? Because when opposition ally themselves with one another for one common goal, it throws the balance off, and usually in their favor. We already know that the alleged good guys fight amongst themselves constantly, as long as we cooperate with one another, it makes their jobs that much harder and our lives that much easier."

"I understand that much, but I still fail to see the greater purpose other than filling your pocket with more money and an easier way of dealing with the police."

"While that is ideal, you are correct. There is a bigger purpose behind all of this, and it's purely political. Because of that, and you being an American citizen, you'll need to prove that you are completely trustworthy as far as this situation goes."

Itachi said nothing, at first. He then leaned forward and said, "I can assure you that despite my American citizenship, I have only felt loyalty and sympathy towards my native homeland. What is it I need to do."

"We have a gambling ring involving street races," Pein explained. "Unfortunately, our best driver turned her back on us, which leaves us open for others to take advantage of us."

"You want me to win."

"Something to that extent."

Itachi leaned back in his seat comfortably. "I'll need a run or two of the course, but I'll be able to do it, no problem."

"Good. The last thing I need is for one of our partners to start running their mouths about how we're usless without a certain blue-haired witch around."

Some distance away, said blue haired witch sneezed.

"Someone's talkin' 'bout you," Deidara said.

Konan turned away and rubbed at her nose. "It's Pein no doubt. He still won't leave me alone."

"Can't really blame him. You stuck by him through worse and all of a sudden you up and leave? Even I said what the fuck."

"This time was different," Konan sighed.

"I don't really see a difference, but whatever."

"I'm not going to pretend as though we never did anything completely wrong," Konan said. "This whole matter with overrunning countries is something else entirely."

"You were fine with it when it was just our country," Deidara pointed out.

"When things go international, the consequences are on a whole different level."

"We've never had to deal with things like that."

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"Hey, you said it would be fine to keep you under surveillance if it meant getting away like this. Just doin' my job of going back and forth," Deidara shrugged. "I wasn't lucky enough for someone to claim full custody of me in the divorce."

Konan tried to wave him off. "Go do something productive."

"Like what? Hm?"

"Go help Tobi and the girls downstairs," she said indifferently. She had already sat at her desk and started typing away at her computer.

To that Deidara cringed. "Is this what I've been reduced to? Helping girl's pose for ads in a 'zine that is unstable? Hm? I'm good for a lot of other things, y'know."

"You're only useful when you keep your mouth shut." Konan shook her head slightly. "Do what you're told, Deidara and act happy when you do."

Deidara threw her a dirty look before making his way to the door. He opened it and took a quick look outside before slamming it shut again.

"That creep Sai is shooting today!" he cried. "I'm not going out there!"

Konan slammed her hands down on her desk and glared at him all out. "Go! Or I swear to God, I'll-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, he had already left. Contrary to popular belief, Deidara was not suicidal. He would only consider such an act when there was no other way to win. And if you're gonna go down, why not bring the bastard you're up against down with you? Yup, it was a total fool proof way to go.

With a heavy sigh, he trudge down the wrought iron steps leading to the boss' office and down the the set below for the newest spread for this month's digest.

They were short some models that day. Particularly where the male models where concerned. It was lucky that Haku had insisted that they all accompany him to his part-time work, otherwise they wouldn't have had any (forced) volunteers.

"Work it!" Naruto called out. "Come on, Sasuke! Pose!"

Sasuke's jaw visibly clenched right when the flash went off, earning an aggravated sigh from many workers.

"We're never going to finish if you don't relax," a stage hand complained.

Usagi shifted in her position in front of Haku and looked up at him. She had been the only one to actually volunteer and it thrilled her, though now she was just getting tired of sitting in one place. She desperately wanted to move on. Haku caught her gaze and shook his head while sighing.

"It's usually a lot more fun," he muttered to her while brushing some hair away from her face. "This boy's making it impossible. Not like your other friend at all."

"Why can't he do it instead?" demanded Sasuke.

"Because this is a gothic shoot," Haku answered simply. "Dark hair only."

"Then why am I here?" Mitchi exclaimed from the background.

"Because I have your joy stick."

Mitchi sweatdropped. "That sounds so wrong."

"Stop bitching!" TenTen shouted at them. "Neji's not saying anything and he looks the most uncomfortable!"

Neji had also been recruited, though unlike the other two boys, stayed as he was instructed and had yet to move. At all. He was a living statue.

"I think we finally broke him," Haku murmured. Sasuke silently agreed.

"Shut up," Neji warned. "I am at my limit, do not make me snap."

Sasuke tried to keep a bend and snap comment to himself. He would end up failing later on.

While there was commotion on set, the only three not participating sat in the darkened area of the studio. TenTen blew her bangs out of her face and swayed back and forth impatiently.

"I can't wait anymore," she grumbled. "I'm gonna find a bathroom."

"Want me to come with you?" Hinata asked.

TenTen shook her head. "Nah, stay with your boy. People are pissed that there hasn't been any lovey dovey stuff between you two yet."

And so she left, leaving behind two teens alone in an awkward atmosphere. Naruto took a sideways glance at Hinata, who for all kinds of reasons was making eye contact with everything but him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Hinata finally did look at him. "For what?"

"For being so awkward!" he exclaimed. "I so do not know what I am doing here. I've never been in a relationship before so I'm not even sure if I'm doing it right."

"I guess I'm to blame too," she reasoned. "I mean, my first relationship was just for convenience, it wasn't really something I wanted to do."

"So I take it we both fail at this."

"I suppose." Hinata tucked some of her hair behind her ears before starting again. "Maybe we don't really have to do anything."

"How does that work?"

"Exactly what it means. Okay, I like being in your company, and you like being in mine. Right?"

"Right."

"And as long as that is true, we'll be fine."

"So we can just be around each other and be okay?" Naruto nodded. "Okay, I can do that."

Hinata studied him some. "You're still freaking out, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"We're both thinking too much of this," Hinata laughed. "Subject change, how was the expo?"

"Oh, very cool." Naruto brought his hand up to count off his fingers. "First day was Code Geass, second day was Angelic Layer, third day was Tsubasa and xxxHolic, and the last day was 07-Ghost. Yup, you've really drilled the CLAMP fandom in those girls' minds."

"07-Ghost isn't CLAMP."

"No, but that didn't stop Marie or Rabbit from treating it like it was. They take the whole subtext equals buttsex to heart."

"They wouldn't be real fangirls if they didn't."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "So, since you're a real fangirl-"

"Wait, no," she interrupted. "I am a fan, I'll even say possible fanatic, but I am not a fangirl. I have never imagined inappropriate actions between two characters without justifiable cause."

"That's a confession right there!" he laughed.

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes it is! Ah~." He pulled her into a hug. "You're too cute for your own good sometimes."

There was a sudden crash that called there attention off from one another. During the midst of their confessionals, Sasuke and Neji had finally reached their limit and for some reason, started a fight with one another. There were female models kyaa'ing about them and the sounds of a perfectly good set being destroyed. One of the photographers was having fun with it though, there was a steady sound of flashes going on.

"Hold on," Naruto said. "I'll be back."

He left Hinata's side so that he might be able to calm his friend down. Usagi seemed to have been futile in that area since she and Haku seemed to be more interested in egging to two on instead. TenTen made her reappearance after it seemed like a good length of the fight was beginning to wind down. She wiped the excess water from her hands on her pants before taking one look at the commotion and focused her attention on her friend.

"What'd I miss?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Hianta told her. "Sasuke-kun and Neji-nii started it though. I'm pretty sure a smart remark was made."

"Well your cousin is prettty, I wouldn't put it past someone to mention that."

The two watched the fiasco unfurl in front of them with bemused expressions.

"Glad I'm not involved in that," Hinata commented.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

Just then, Hinata's cell phone went off. It was a multitude of "Hyuu~" instead of the small bit of chorus from a song. She had just received a text message. Hinata reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out the small device. It took not a moment for her to read it.

"Kiba-kun's already at the Tower," she said. "We're running late."

"I know you wanted to be friends with him and all again," said TenTen, "but you think it was such a good idea to ask him to tag along when we're going somewhere like Tokyo Tower?"

"What's wrong with that."

TenTen gestured to the scene still going on in front of them.

"We'll be fine," Hinata shrugged.

"You really believe that?"

Hinata hesitated. "A little."

TenTen started to laugh. "This summer break's gonna top all other's."

She meant to sound happy, she really did, and Hinata would have believed that she was excited to be a part of whatever was going to happen next. She really would have, if TenTen didn't look so tired.

"Did you not sleep last night?" Hinata asked.

TenTen gave her a sideways glance. "Not really."

"What happened?"

TenTen wouldn't answer right away, making Hinata press the subject all the more.

"I walked into Ichinose last night," she admitted. "Told me that she had seen Lee."

Hinata eyes widened. "Was she lying?"

"I don't know... She said that they needed my help for something, and if I went to them, she'd tell me where to find him."

"What d'you have to do?"

TenTen shrugged. "I don't know."

It was quiet around them, despite the noise in front of them.

"Are you going to help them?" Hinata continued to question.

Again, TenTen shrugged. "I don't know."

"You should!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What?"

"You should." Hinata waved her hand around in the air. "It's not like you've never done anything illegal before, and it's not like you have any intention of joining up with them again permanently. Whatever it is, I know you'll be able to do it without trouble, and you'll finally have some information on Lee."

TenTen looked uncomfortable. "I don't think I can though. Hina-chan, they tried to kill us."

"But they didn't!"

TenTen laughed heartily. "You used to be the one that made sense."

"I know," Hinata laughed as well. "Wait, I still do. The least you can do is check it out. Hear what it is and leave if you don't like it."

"I guess." She looked at her seriously. "You're okay with that?"

"I'm the one telling you to do it." Hinata casted a nervous glance at the scene that had already started calming down. "Though if you wanna keep it from them, I can cover for you."

"Is this payback?"

"Is it?"

"I think so."

"Then sure, it is."

"What is?" Haku interrupted. His make-up was smudged from the few minutes he ended up in the brawl. Usagi and Mitchi fared no better.

"Time to get to Tokyo Tower," Hinata told them. "We're meeting Kiba-kun, remember."

Haku stuck his tongue out. "Why'd you remind me?"

"Asakura, you promised."

"Why won't you call me by my name?" he pouted.

"Can we go change now?" Mitchi asked. He looked like he was ready to call it a day.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're not gonna be able to do anything else," Haku said. "Hina-chan, go claim your boy and we'll get permission."

He used his thumb to point in the direction that Naruto and Sasuke were clutching their heads next to each other. The two of them had obviously missed something in the short time they spoke with one another. And yet, events of this kind were still it was prefectly normal.

* * *

Haldor, "Clap your hands everybody. Now everybody just clap your hands."  
Laith, "Are you.. moping?"  
Haldor, "Heroes don't mope... *sings* I can be your hero, baaybaa~y."  
Laith, "Wow, major Cinco de Mayo reminder. Unpleasant thoughts..."  
Haldor, "Anyway... meh, there is no anyway, we're pretty depressed right now. Not just because we have to wait endlessly to actually see the movie, just because they went to Japan in general. I mean, Sanada always takes trips overseas for business and sometimes he'll take Kimmy and Misa because, well he's married to Kimmy and Misa's his sister, but he actually invited us to come along this time! He didn't even do that for Naruto: Kizuna! It was like, all out brawl for those three extra tickets before the whole drawing lots came about. Well, I guess it's like Laith says, it must be Hitsuzen. Right?"  
Laith, "I can't forget the taste of the chao fan no I ate before."  
Haldor, "Are you moping now?"  
Laith, "... The rabbit is pounding medicine, aru."  
Haldor, "Yeah, you're moping."  
Laith, "Wtf you talking about? I feel awesome!.. Like a little bird.."  
Haldor, "Heh, I think you're worse off then I am... Wanna go to McDonald's?"  
Laith, "I'm down."  
Haldor, "Yosh! We'll see you guys later then."

* * *

**Anonymous Replies :)**

Stigma & naruhina 001 (your questions were pretty much the same): Wise Wang Yao says, "Patience is always rewarded.". Brash Alfred F. Jones says, "...Dunno. Lol!". Sorry, we've been wanting to do that for awhile, but yes, srz answer: Honestly, the fic is supposed to be in the Romance category, but re-evaluating, Romance is more of a third category, maybe. The last chapter is most likely the only angst chapter in the fic. Rest of the fic now is gonna be like the last one, except with Itachi doin' his own thang. Because of that, it's more or less following the same way we first thought up, which includes the Romance which makes us want to keep it, but at the same time knowing that our category of Romance sometimes does not match up with what other people think when they hear the word, it starts getting technical. It's a habit of reading shoujo but writing josei. Will there be fluff? Yes, in small doses, periodically. Sorry if that's not what you're looking for.

Hali-Chan: First of all, thanks for the ultra long review, always the best. Anyways, Ten's and Hina's past will be expanded on just not in such an angsty way. (xp) Ino and Sakura come back in the story line though prolly not for another couple chapters though. We'll get to see how they stand on everything. (Yay?) Cross your fingers, you might actually get to see everyone's drunk persona. Should be some fun there.

Neon Kiiri: Nah, Ten's gonna be fine. Promise.^^

Aaron: Nah, don't worry about it, my bro goes crazy about it but I just ignore him. ((Which is not always a cool thing to do.))

* * *

**Next Week Preview**

"You don't feel jealous? Like, at all?"

"Should I?"

"Um, maybe?"

"You brought this up."

"You act like I know what I'm talking about."

"That's true, I should've known better."

"You're such a dick."


	9. End

Readers, we need to talk...

There's something big going on and we need to quit fanfiction for awhile if not all together. It's a little difficult to explain so we won't even bother. It's kind of a big thing doing this just right now so we're not gonna reply to any reviews or anything anymore. If you guys still wanna write fics, draw fanart, make doujins, do it. Keep the story alive. If anyone wants to adapt this as there own, feel free to.

We did this little skit thing with the characters at the bottom that tells the rest of the story. Didn't wanna leave you hanging too much. Nah, didn't wanna pull a konfektx3 and just leave. Heh, major love to anyone who knows who she is...

Major sorry for this. Really, we didn't wanna stop, but we have to.

Neon Kiiroi, we failed as Betas, sorry. We haven't been reading the e-mail and we're not gonna be able to from here on out. :(

Well, if we do come back, we'll see you guys then. If not,... it was fun, yeah? Had some laughs. Yeah...

Btw, there's a book coming out. Maybe not soon, but there will be a book coming out, by someone named A. F. Jones (and no it's not a Hetalia reference, his last name is really Jones and his middle is Franklin, go figure). I don't know the title, but if you see the author, you guys should check it out. Some of the characters might seem familiar to you, they're all pretty deranged really. ;)

Mad love ya'll. Peace.

Haldor Brandybuck  
Lalaith Weasley

* * *

Usagi ran into the green room. (a/n: lol deja vu much?)

"We've been canceled!"

Naruto sat up instantly. "My series?"

"Huh?" the girl asked. "No, the fanfic."

"Oh." The blonde visibly relaxed. "I thought you meant my series. Phew! Scare the crap outta me much, Rabs? Fuck the what."

"You stupid deck!" Usagi smacked the back of his head. "I'm an OC, betch! This was the only place I got screentime! What about my fans!"

"You had fans?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes! That's why I was demanded to be put in the sequel!"

"I thought it was just because people wanted to see you get a boyfriend."

"We're you gonna get a boyfriend?" TenTen piped in from the other side of the room.

"It was open ended," Usagi replied. "There was talk of me being with this dick." She pointed to Sasuke. "And Haku but in the end it was open for who it would be since it's never official."

"Why Haku?" Naruto asked.

Usagi shrugged. "Idk, it was gonna be some character development later on in the story about how we connect through our otakuness and ability to speak French while understanding each other without having to speak at all. Or some bullshit like that."

"I think being with Sasuke-kun is more believable," Hinata commented. She turned shyly to Haku. "No offense."

"None taken," Haku replied. "May I ask why though?"

"Oh, well, I just think since Usagi-san is close to Naruto-kun personality wise, it'd be easier for Sasuke-kun to handle her," Hinata explained.

"Why're you still using honorifics?" TenTen asked her.

"Well, it's how I speak in canon too..."

"I think I shouldn't be with her because she's close to him in personality," Sasuke argued. "That's like in indirect love towards him isn't it?"

"Is your masculinity that threatened?" Usagi asked him. "Whatever, I still think it's better for me not to be with anyone. Someone's gotta be a strong independent woman 'round here."

"What about me?" TenTen asked.

"Aren't you pining for that Lee guy."

"Am I? I don't even know where the story was going."

Itachi started to leaf through the "script". "Okay, so the main plot was Naruto and Hinata's relationship strengthening through them learning what it's like to be in a relationship and having to deal with things like uncertainty in the distance between them, possible rivals, and overall culture shock when it comes to things like this."

"How was that all gonna go down?" Naruto asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's what I was for," Kiba popped outta nowhere with Shino on his side. Shino was disgruntled from the very fact that his appearance was cut off before it was even given. He was Kiba's token bug friend, dammit, he should've been mentioned sooner.

"Apparently," Neji began. He was rifling through the pages much like Itachi. "Naruto was supposed to become uncomfortable around Kiba after learning that he was Hinata's ex and feel the need that he could be better than him while Hinata still felt that Usagi was a possible rival since her and Naruto are bff's and pretty close."

"Dude, you just said bff!" Naruto laughed.

"It's what it says!"

"So I guess that also plays into the whole questioning the distance?" TenTen guessed. "Sounds too complex."

Usagi looked up from her own booklet. Suddenly they were popping out of everywhere. "Not even. Sometime later, Hinata was supposed to come out in that magazine's photoshoot with Haku and become some kind of Internet idol and get all these crazy otaky fans. How the hell was that gonna play out."

"I think that's an Easter egg," Mitchi said. "Y'know, those unfinished prototypes that come out in games on accident. Like that one ending to Silent Hill where a dog was controlling everything."

"Yeah, I know what an Easter egg is, I play games."

"The main plot is nothing compared to the sub plots," Sasuke said. "Who wants to hear?"

"Me! Me!" Naruto and Usagi chanted, gathering around him and curling on either side of him on the couch.

"So Itachi's working for Pein, who's the head of this Yakuza group and their whole plot is to overload the Japanese and American governments with their own people from their own respected nations in an attempt to divert globalization and create an empire after overthrowing the Americans while secretly creating a military based off of other Yakuza groups. Since Itachi's American in the fic, he'd be one of those that would be in charge of overloading the American government."

"Fuck the where did that plot twist come from?"

"Can that happen?"

Neji huffed. "It's made up."

"Anyway," Sasuke continued. "Konan apparently had enough with it and made her magazine thing taking some of the group with her and some going back an' forth as a guard thing to make sure she stays quiet. The magazine is the same one that Haku works for, and is their way into what Itachi's doing. The plot with TenTen was that she had to race in a drag competition that Pein's group holds monthly so that they could be recruited into the whole thing and be an official Yakuza group instead of just a bike gang. Haku finds out and thinks that TenTen is joining up again and tells everyone else and before Hinata can explain what's going on, we go on an undercover sting to 'rescure' her which ends up in me joining the races."

"This is subplot?" Itachi asked. "It's more plot than the real plot."

"Hell, that's not all. Okay, so you're apparently racing under Pein so that they could keep the annoying bike gangs who knows what's up from coming out. The race goes that three cars go up against each other, the way to win is to throw the other two off course and making them crash and unable to go on. The winner is granted one request from the Head of the one who hosts or something like that, I don't think it was thought out all that well to the end."

"Wait," Hinata interupts, "This is going on while me and Naruto-kun are broken up."

"What?" TenTen grabs her booklet. "You guys are broken up?"

They all take a moment to sifle through the pages.

"Oh, yeah, we are," Naruto says. "Somewhere along the jealousy we ask each other if we could actually handle a relationship and break up over it."

"That seems unnecassary," Kiba stated.

"It's just drama fuel," Neji told him.

"We get back together though," Naruto goes on. "After the races where Sasuke wins and we meet at that creepy hide out there's this intense samurai sword battle that breaks out after they find out that Sasuke is related to Itachi and I almost die. Eh, it's one of those "omg! I could'ved lost you!" scenes."

"Those are actually pretty romantic," Hinata said.

"Yeah, if you're a teenage girl."

"Someone might take offense to that," Sasuke told him.

"I also feel like that line has been used before," Neji remarked.

"We're in an effing green room," Naruto pointed out. "This whole thing's been used before."

"Wait," Haku said suddenly. "That's not the whole story, there's still all these characters. Ino, Sakura, Aiko, they're involved too."

"Why don't I get a drama filled background?" Mitchi asked.

"You're a gamer, what drama is there for you?"

"That's cold."

"I heard my name," Ino said after popping her head through the door. "What's going on?"

"We're cancelled," Usagi told her.

"Really? I only got two scenes."

"Looks like you weren't gonna get much more though," TenTen told her. "You're character was just for background info and character development for Sakura."

"What?" She grabbed the booklet away from TenTen. "She's right. Well that's a bust."

"But you're not a bad character!" Hinata was quick to point out. "You're problem was just trying to keep a hold on your friends while sucummbing to society's perception of a perfect teenager. Being an otaku in Japanese culture isn't fully a good thing, so you kept me under your thumb to keep me in check, but when it came to be wanting to be who I was, you resented and admired me for being able to be who I want."

"I know you're trying to make me feel better," Ino began, "but that kinda made me feel worse about my character."

"Well it sounds worse when Sakura said it. While there's never any real interaction with Sasuke-kun and them, you told her that she'd never be able to get with someone as good looking as him and that's where she tells you off. But you belittling her is just as an insurance to keep her from running away from you like I did."

Ino sweatdropped. "Yeah, it really makes me feel worse about my character."

"Just think of it this way," TenTen said. "You're not a bad character, just one with some emotional problems."

TenTen plucks her script back from Ino. "I wanna know what goes on with Lee."

"Apparently this Aiko person," Itachi starts, "is kind of like Ino. She gives you a hard time because she trusted you and felt like you backstabbed her when you left the gang to pledge loyalty to Hinata. Anyway, she reallly does like you and wants to help so when she gives you the info to Lee, she takes you to him but it turns out that it wasn't him. It was one of his relatives looking for you. Lee did die in the earthquake, and left behind something for you. Doesn't say what though but it was something that made you cry."

"Dude," Usagi said. "That sucks..."

"Guess I don't end up with anyone," TenTen said sadly.

"Nope," Itachi told her. "You and Neji just end up as friends. Which makes sense 'cause there was too much resentment before hand to turn into a believable relationship."

"You shouldn't be all preachy," Sasuke told him. "You're the one working with people who want to take over the world."

"Or so you think," Itachi said. "But I was undercover for the American government. Sai was only mentioned once, but he's one of us too. We're taking the villains down from the inside."

"Just like canon," Usagi said.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked her. "You're not in the canon."

While Usagi went around to beating him for his insensitivity, the others went on to talk about the epilouge.

"So the music thing goes through," Sasuke said. "We go through our senior year normally. I head into the music bizz, Naruto and Usagi get roped into their anime store when it starts to go corporate and everyone goes to either the school of their choice or start working full time."

"What about us in Japan?" Mitchi asked.

"Why don't you look it up yourself?" Haku asked. "You have your own script right?"

Mitchi didn't look up from the flashing lights of his gameboy. "Huh?"

"There's no one in Japan," Neji said, earning odd looks. "Look, Hinata ends up running the Japanese side of the VK label from LA with Haku as their first client. TenTen follows, naturally, and Mitchi ends up working the soundboards and working on the CGI of music videos."

"Yay!" Haku cheered. "We're all in LA together! Wait, do I learn English?"

"I would assume," Mitchi sweatdropped. "I know that no one really cares, but I was able to speak English the entire time."

"So why do you act like you can't?"

"Did I? I never spoke in English, but no one ever bothered to ask if I could. You just assumed."

Itachi eyed him warily. "That sounds like a plot hole, but I'll accept it for now."

"Here's another plot hole," Haku said while turning to Hinata. "Why didn't you ever call me by my name?"

Hinata flushed slightly and looked away. "It because I couldn't shorten it like you did with mine and everyone else's."

"That actually makes sense," Naruto said.

"It seems as though the sequel had more depth then the first one," Neji commented.

"The first one was written on a whim with no real point," Itachi reminded him. "That's why it took so long to end."

"How long d'you think this one would've been?" TenTen wondered.

"No more than thirty chapters," Mitchi said.

"That's still pretty long."

"It just meant that we would've got some screentime," Ino said. Kiba and Shino nodded in agreement.

"Well," Naruto began and stretched. "Life is like a box of chocolates."

"You never know what you're gonna get?" Usagi asked him.

"Huh? No. You eat the whole box your stomach'll groan up against a pillow."

Sasuke looked at him, bewilderment clear on his face. "What the fu-? Shut up!"

"Fine, how about... Life is like a CLAMP anime-"

"Halfway through everything goes to hell!" Hinata cut in.

They were both pelted with everyone's scripts


End file.
